


Claiming the Cloud

by Quryuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: Skull had a secret, one they suppressed for years. Now though, they could suppress it no longer. He was really a she, and she was about to go into her first Omega heat. But a cloud refuses to be caged. But what happens when the World's Strongest happen to be Alphas? Will they let the Omega slip through their fingers? Or make her theirs...
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Patient Confidentiality... Sort of...

Shamal puttered around the small office Tsunayoshi provided for him in the Vongola Infirmary. Who would have thought after all these years he would have a home base and an allegiance to one famiglia. Still, the kid was something else and Reborn was especially fond of him. If it also allowed him to see the gorgeous Bianchi and cute Chrome-chan more often, all the better. The only down side was the paper work.

He stared at the pile on his desk in despair. Honestly why did Hibari have to discipline the CEDEF mooks and send them his way? Didn’t they have their own physicians?

He sat down planning to get through some of the dreaded workload when the door to his office closed suddenly. He looked up in shock to find Skull standing somewhat awkwardly in front of him. His fifteen-year-old body still in the midst of a growth spurt. In fact all of the Arcobaleno were in the various stages of returning to the bodies they had right before the curse. It was both hilarious and terrifying to see them in the middle of puberty. Knowing the majority of them were alphas was one thing, seeing them present as such with the strength they possessed was another. Only Viper/Mammon and Skull were exempt as both were betas. 

Last he knew though the Arcobaleno were at the Giglio Nero mansion with Yuni while they stabilized. So why was the group ‘lackey’ here to see him? 

“Skull-sama needs to speak to Dr. Shamal on a very private matter and wants Dr. Shamal’s oath this will remain between us as doctor/patient,” Skull stated evenly, if a bit warily which shocked the assassin. He had thought Skull only had two volumes, obnoxiously loud and pathetically whimpering. 

While he was sure Tsuna wouldn’t mind him helping an Arcobaleno he didn’t really see the benefit in helping the weak one. “Why should I? Just go see Verde, Lackey. He’s the one dealing with your regrowth. Besides I don’t treat men.” (Technically a lie since he now worked for the Vongola but whatever.)

“Skull-sama does not wish to speak to Verde or any of the other Arcobaleno about this,” Skull continued seriously. “None of them are medical doctors. And none of them will hear about this from you or Skull-sama will make it so even if you find a woman who returns your lecherous overtures, you will be unable to enjoy it.”

He wanted to snort at the threat, however the dense sensation of cloud flames filled his office  
pressing down in such a way that Shamal thought he might suffocate. Good god! He knew Skull was powerful to even be considered an Arcobaleno but to have this amount of flames? With this strength? Why on earth did the others think he was weak? The killer intent he was sending also left Shamal shaking slightly. This was the civilian?

“Okay! Okay! Just put your flames away,” he cried finally, unable to take the pressure of those flames. The immediately retreated allowing him to breath. Since when did the ‘lackey’ have this kind of control? Didn’t Reborn say he was useless with his flames? “You have my word, as a physician, no one will hear about whatever we discuss from me.”

Skull beamed at him, and when had he gotten so cute? Why in the hell was he thinking a man was cute? Oh god, had he been broken? His train of thought shifted when Skull sat in the seat in front of him. 

“Right… so what is the problem,” he asked trying to get into a professional frame of mind and ignore his current sexual crisis.

Skull opened and closed his mouth several times, his face twisted in concern and confusion. It was a bit disconcerting how vulnerable the cloud looked. Sure he was a goof and often quite pathetic in comparison to other mafioso, but he never looked vulnerable. 

“I don’t have all day,” he remarked dryly, trying to get the boy to spit it out. Damn, his glare looked like a miffed kitten. Why did he want to cuddle him? Skull was a man! He was only attracted to women!

“This is very difficult for Skull-sama,” he huffed adorably. Crap he was thinking about the boy in such terms again. He was going to need to go get drunk and laid later to fix this. “Skull-sama needs to tell you about Skull-sama’s past for you to understand. Skull-sama has never told anyone before and it is not easy.”

Shamal straightened in his seat. Skull’s past? Now that he thought of it, the others were fairly well known before the curse and even after it. The only thing really known about Skull was his stuntman profession before the curse. However, no one seemed to know more than that, not that they likely cared. But the way the kid spoke, it was not going to be the simple civilian life that everyone in the mafia assumed he had led. 

“Skull-sama was born to a small Clan in Romania.” 

Clan? The only people who considered themselves Clans were the gypsies, and they could be as bad or worse than the mafia famiglias… Fuck… It seemed Skull had secrets bigger than any of them could have dreamed. And he couldn’t even tell Reborn… the hitman was going to kill him. He may treat his lackey poorly but he was a possessive bastard and Skull was his, as the head alpha of the Arcobaleno. In fact, he was fairly sure all of the Arcobaleno considered Skull theirs and only they were allowed to pick on him. 

“From your face Skull-sama can tell you know how the Clans are,” the cloud continued quietly. “They are very similar to Famiglias except blood only goes so far. If you do not prove to be useful you are… discarded.”

Polite way to say disposed of. He wondered if Skull’s flames were what saved him. The Clans did not let anyone leave lightly…

“Like with the famiglias one’s second gender is very important and can secure or ruin one’s place in the Clan. In the Clans a child is gender-neutral until they present, regardless if you are born male or female. All children are taught the same things. It was not… terrible.”

Translation, everyone was treated like shit so one couldn’t complain. He knew several of the Clans believed in corporal punishment of the degree that made some of the darker mafia famiglias look tame. 

“When Skull-sama’s turn to present came, nothing happened. Skull-sama was a… void.”

Bullshit. That was entirely impossible. While yes, there were voids in the world, those who were not alpha, beta or omega, someone with flames could NEVER be void. To be void was to not have any type of flames at all. It was a proven fact. So the question was… why didn’t Skull present properly? Wait…

“You’re a beta,” he stated suddenly. “You smell and feel like one, how could you be a void?”

“Skull-sama will get to that, be patient,” the other man scolded forcing him to listen further despite the questions burning in his mind. Skull eyed him before continuing. “Clans are proud of alphas and possessive of omegas. Omegas are revered but have next to no rights. They are often caged, though people say they are protected and pampered. They are given to an alpha to mate early to make sure they provide new Clan members. Betas are tolerated but not treated as well as omegas and must submit to the alphas no matter who they are or their age. But voids…”

“You were cast out,” Shamal surmised easily.

Skull let out a shaky laugh. “Skull-sama was beaten and left for dead. Skull-sama would have died if Skull-sama’s flames had not activated. Skull-sama had wanted to die that day, but death would not allow it. Death has had many opportunities since, yet still refuses to take Skull-sama. That is why Skull-sama believes death hates them.”

“Or it could be some part of you wanted to live,” Shamal countered. “That is usually how flames activate in such situations.” 

Skull shrugged indifferently, their purple eyes dull and so very sad. Perhaps Shamal was wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time Skull had defied the nature of flames. According to the other Arcobaleno he had an irritating ability to defy all aspects of what a cloud is supposed to be able to do and behave. Then again, born to a gypsy clan, the boy would not have ever been able to create a territory because they moved constantly, however he appeared to instinctively have an aversion to being trapped. Which was typical of clouds, both normal and inverted. 

“Skull-sama survived and was found by a circus. They were also wary to take Skull-sama in. No one likes voids, but they relented and Skull-sama was given shelter.”

But not a home.

“Skull-sama worked hard, learned tricks of the trade and even became one of the acts,” the boy continued with a harsh laugh. “Skull-sama learned even more ways to lie, cheat, steal and even kill. Skull-sama did not like it, but they had nowhere else to go. Some of the other carnies helped Skull-sama, gave them pills and tricks to make others think Skull-sama was a beta.”

Well that was a trick indeed. Several famiglias would kill for that kind of ability. It would certainly assist many assassins. 

“It made others more comfortable than to have a void in the group. Skull-sama did what they could to survive. But… Skull-sama felt they needed to move on, to not be tied down anymore. The circus wanted Skull-sama to do things Skull-sama did not want to do. They were trying to chain Skull-sama down. So Skull-sama left and started a stunt show. Skull-sama enjoyed the cheers and the feeling of flying when Skull-sama performed. No one knew or cared if Skull-sama was a void. Skull-sama could make a living being free.”

Well that certainly made sense. The more one pushed a cloud to do what they wanted the more the cloud resisted. Generally a cloud either destroyed that which tried to cage them, many dying as a result, or they escaped. It seemed not having a physical territory was a benefit for Skull. 

“How old were you when you ‘presented’ as a void?” 

Skull paused looking more flustered than normal. “Skull-sama was eleven…”

Eleven? He would have said thirteen at least. Boys don’t generally present that early. 

“That’s really young for your balls to drop,” he commented lazily.

Skull cocked his head to the side. “Skull-sama does not have balls to drop.”

Shamal blanked for a moment. “But you said you presented at eleven. Which is young for a boy, but boys only present when their balls drop,” he explained as if Skull was a truly dense child. 

The scathing look Skull sent him was rather impressive. “Skull-sama is not male. Skull-sama is physically female, and eleven is the first time Skull-sama bled.”

Half of him was only able to stare at the cloud in disbelief. The other half was praising the gods that his internal female detector was not broken and therefore he himself had not turned gay in thinking Skull was cute. 

“Then why do you dress like a man!”

“Skull-sama does not dress like a man,” he… she shot back irritably. “Skull-sama dresses like a stuntman, because Skull-sama performs stunts. Skull-sama also does not prefer dresses as Skull-sama likes to ride motorcycles.”

“But the short hair…”

“Easier to put on a helmet and it won’t get caught in parts when working on Skull-sama’s bikes.”

“The form fitting bike suits that make you look flat as a board?”

“Rude! The suits are padded for protection. Skull-sama may heal but falling during a stunt hurts and the padding helps that. The fabric is durable enough to use my flames without burning up.”

“And the ridiculous goth makeup?”

“A performer must have a ‘look’. It makes the image of Skull-sama more memorable to Skull-sama’s fans, so Skull-sama stands out from other performers. Plus it allows Skull-sama to not be pestered when they do go without it. All true ‘showmen’ know to keep personal and professional lives separate.”

Shamal just gapped at the young man…woman before him. It made sense. Skull was a performer, she would know how to make people see what they wanted to see. So that meant…

“So you’ve been pretending the whole time you’ve been in the mafia?”

“Skull-sama didn’t know anyone here when Checkerface called them in. Skull-sama knows to survive one cannot give all their cards away. Skull-sama used their mask to find out what was going on but sadly Skull-sama could not get out before it was too late,” the cloud explained blandly. “Why should Skull-sama show them anything else when they clearly do not care to see beyond the mask?”

That… was a good point. To think the greatest of the underworld completely missed it. Even Reborn who was renowned for being able to see through any disguise. Hell, none of them had even known Skull was female! 

“Okay… so we have your back ground, why are you here,” he asked deciding to get to the heart of this little meeting, lest he learn something else that blew his mind. He could only take so much. 

“Skull-sama has noticed when the growth spurts started that Skull-sama’s body was… different than before,” the cloud explained sheepishly. “Because of the strange time frames of the growing, Skull-sama did not flower at eleven like they did before. Skull-sama presented again as well… only Skull-sama was not a void like before…”

“Well, to be honest there’s no way you could have been a void at all,” Shamal cut in matter-of-factly. “You have flames, strong flames, so you would have a secondary gender. The only thing I can think of is that your flames, inactive though they were, had somehow masked your gender. You were probably a beta all along but didn’t want to get stuck with the Clans. Clouds like their freedom as you know. Subconsciously you were most likely afraid of being trapped and used by your Clan, when your flames longed for more. A true cloud cannot be held if they do not wish it. At the time you were too young and did not have access to your flames, so they found another way to protect you from that cage. Now that you have the ability to keep yourself from being trapped, to an extent, your flames allowed your gender as beta to come out once you started growing again.”

Skull squirmed in embarrassment. “While Skull-sama concedes the part about the flames hiding their gender makes sense, Skull-sama did not present as a beta…”

Shamal frowned. “But you smell and feel like one…”

Skull sighed heavily and closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly the smell and aura of a beta retreated, as if being dispelled. Had she propagated those properties to make people think she was beta? If so, how? That could be really useful for…

His trail of thought slammed to a stop as her true scent caught his attention. His eyes widened in disbelief. He thought when she said she was not a beta then perhaps she was a weak alpha. She was a cloud flame user and one of the strongest, if not the strongest. It was unheard of for such flame users to be anything but alpha or beta. However, once again Skull was blowing the preconceived notions of flames out of the water. 

Instead of the spicy scent of an alpha he smelt the enticing deliciously sugary scent of an omega. A very powerful, very fertile omega. One on the cusp of their first heat, if he was not missing his guess.

“Fuck,” he hissed in shock. 

“Skull-sama does not know what to do,” the girl admitted softly, a hint of actual fear in her tone. “Skull-sama does not know what to expect as an omega. Skull-sama knows omegas are prized, but Skull-sama refuses to be caged! Once Skull-sama goes into heat everyone in the mafia will know. Many already think Skull-sama is weak, and while Skull-sama is stronger than they pretend, Skull-sama does not wish to fight all the time. Skull-sama has heard tales of wars breaking out between the famiglias to capture omegas. Skull-sama does not want that. Skull-sama wishes to know if you have suppressants they can take to keep their heat from happening? If Skull-sama does not go into heat, then no one will try to trap Skull-sama!”

Shamal blinked at the logic the girl came up with. Okay, so it was true the famiglias would be fighting tooth and nail for such a powerful omega, especially given the cloud flames on top of that, which was EXTREMELY rare, there were a couple facts that Skull clearly did not understand. 

“Skull,” he stated seriously, trying to convey to the cloud just how important this information was. “Even if I did have suppressants it wouldn’t do any good.” He held up a hand to stop her arguments. “Your body is re-growing at an accelerated rate, this means your body would have no chance to get used to the drugs for them to actually work. Furthermore, it is highly dangerous, even fatal for omegas to not go through their first heat. That is not to say they have to be claimed by an alpha at that time. The process is longer and more painful without a claiming, but it can be done.”

“But… once Skull-sama goes through a heat, they will not be able to hide as a beta anymore,” she whispered fearfully.

“We might be able to make something to mask your scent, but you are right,” he conceded. “Your hormones and instincts will be stronger and more active. Though I don’t think it will be as big of a change as you’re worried about.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, from stories I heard you were always cooking and taking care of the other Arcobaleno, right,” he pointed out in amusement.

“Only because they forced Skull-sama into menial labor,” she argued indignantly.

“So they forced you to call them to check on them? Or to care for them when they were sick or injured? Or send them care packages randomly?”

“Well… well… Shut up!” She crossed her arms and pouted in such a way that Shamal had to force his normal desire to hit on her down. Even though he knew he was a she, which seriously relieved him, he also knew she had some very, VERY protective fellow Arcobaleno and he preferred to live. 

“As for causing wars… well normally that would be a concern,” he continued on, grinning at her curious look. “However, given who you are no one would be foolish enough to even dare.”

To his surprise Skull suddenly deflated, curling in on herself. “Because Skull-sama is a lackey and a pathetic civilian? Skull-sama is too worthless even as an omega…”

Wow, he had not expected that. Everything he knew about Skull before this meeting suggested a very brazen, confident if foolish cloud. Even if she had been wearing a mask for years, he did not expect this level of self-disdain. Then again, the other Arcobaleno hadn’t exactly treated her the best. 

“That is not true,” he stated strongly. He nearly sighed when he caught the confused disbelief in her eyes. “The reason no one would dare try anything, is because anyone trying to go for you would have to go through the other Arcobaleno first, and that would be suicide.”

“Why would they care,” Skull scoffed. “They hate Skull-sama. They’re just waiting for the day Verde says our flames are stable to get rid of Skull-sama.”

“Look Skull-chan.” God her miffed cat scowl really was too adorable. “Yes you may be the lackey, and they pick on you and insult you. However, that is because you are THEIRS. No one else can harm you or talk down to you except them. It may seem like they allow it but believe me they correct any idiot that tries something. They just do it behind the scenes as they have reputations to uphold. No they do not show their care or affection in a normal way but NONE of them ARE normal.” He grinned when he saw her eyes widen with this revelation. “I also have a very strong belief that once they know you are an omega, no one will even get a chance to court you because they will have claimed you fully.”

“I… don’t know if that is a good thing,” she murmured with a frown. This must really be getting to her if she dropped out of third person. 

“Look,” he conceded. He was a sucker for cute girls in distress. “Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll give you some meds to help with your first heat and give you a book on what to expect. I suggest you make a den where you feel safe and no one can bother you. Get some toys to help with your needs during your heat and work through it. Make sure you have plenty of fluids and food in your den so you can stay strong. After that we can reconvene and think of ways to keep this on the down low as long as possible. However, for your health you will need to go through at least one heat until your body stabilizes, only then will I talk suppressants with you. And that will be after a full physical to make sure your body is handling the change correctly. Agreed?”

“Um! Skull-sama agrees. Thank you Dr. Shamal.”

Once he got her the promised items and sent her on her way, much happier given the small skip in her step, he went back to his office. What a way to start the day. Skull-chan was certainly full of surprises. 

Opening his office door he froze at the sight of Fon and Reborn standing there. Both were rigid and their flames practically dancing along their forms. Fon wore a serene smile, that did not reach his eyes which had a shiver of true fear lancing down Shamal’s back. Reborn’s eyes were covered by his fedora, but he could practically feel the weight of his glare. The hitman also stood with a stillness that meant nothing but trouble for the one who caused his ire. 

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Discussing the Truth

Within the Giglio Nero mansion in one of the studies six of the original Arcobaleno gathered. Only Yuni, who was too young and Skull were missing. Reborn stood at the center of the room with Fon taking up the chair next to him. The others were scattered about, staring at the two in stunned silence.

“Are you seriously telling us that Lackey is not only a FEMALE, but an Omega,” Colonello finally broke the silence. “What the hell, kora!”

“The idiot’s right,” Lal added. “Skull has always been a beta. One does not just change secondary genders like that.” She seemed to be ignoring the female part of the equation completely. 

“Actually,” Verde interrupted. “Given what Reborn and Fon overheard in Shamal’s office, it seems Skull never officially presented before the curse. I have heard of some people being able to ‘trick’ others into thinking their secondary gender is something other than what it is. Usually drugs are involved in some way. It wouldn’t be hard for a cloud to propagate the effects of said drugs to make them last longer. It’s actually a very fascinating process. I would need to do some experiments to see if it is possible to mass produce such an effect.” He scratched note after note into his pad, clearly coming up with various ways to test this new ability. 

“I have also heard of Omegas not presenting when they mature physically, though it is very rare,” Viper added. “If you want more you will need to pay me.”

Through groans and bitching various cell phones were brought out and money transfers were made. 

“Thank you for your patronage,” the mist sated wryly. “As I said, in some rare cases an omega will not present until they feel there are adequate alphas around that are worthy of them. It is similar to the way harmonization with flames and a sky only happens when both have compatible power levels. Omegas also have levels, where some are weaker than others. So only alphas of a certain level would be able to entice those omegas. Reborn and Fon over heard that Skull was born to one of the Clans in Romania. These clans have a history of not allowing Omegas to find their true match, but to force them to match with alphas even if they are not truly compatible. Skull knew that. So it is likely the cloud flames which refused to be chained down and her subconscious desire to not be tied to an undesirable alpha had her suppressing her gender. I surmise that had the curse not occurred when it did, Skull might have presented as an omega back then. After all, she was showing more and more traits of an omega the longer we worked together.”

“Being turned back into an infant would have stopped that from occurring,” Fon agreed thoughtfully. “And then the regrowth process has left her body all out of sorts, and in close proximity to us, her flames allowed her true second gender to present.”

“While this is all fascinating,” Lal drawled. “It seems Skull doesn’t want any alphas, why else is she considering suppressants?”

That reminder had them all pausing in thought, an uneasy feeling sweeping the room. 

“It’s cultural,” Reborn stated plainly. “Clans are notorious for chaining omegas down. The Mafia is better, but not by much from what Skull has seen. It is rare for there to be such a strong omega, so she doesn’t know that the actions taken to protect the current omegas belonging to various famiglias would not necessarily apply to her. All she knows is how the Clans treat omegas, and the barest hint of how they are treated in the Mafia. As a cloud, she refuses to be chained down. She wouldn’t know that given her status that would not happen.”

“You’d think after thirty years she’d learn something, kora,” Colonello groused. “She should also trust us by now.”

“Why would she,” Fon posed, his own self-disgust evident. “From the beginning we have treated her as a minion, a weak civilian one. Never once did we try to look beyond what she showed us. Instead we allowed our own biases about civilians to blind us to the fact there might be more to her. It is hard to trust those who beat you down again and again.”

“Regardless, if we look at the data, the moment it becomes known that the strongest cloud in the mafia is in fact an omega, one who is not claimed either by a sky or an alpha, it is sure to be a free for all,” Verde reminded them factually. “The death rate will be astronomical.”

“Bullshit kora,” Colonello growled. “Everyone in the mafia knows Skull is Arcobaleno, so they’d have to go through us first!” 

“However it is also known that most of us do not treat Skull well and consider her the weakest,” Lal pointed out uncomfortably. “They’ll probably take their chances expecting us not to do anything, especially now that she is an omega. No sky has been able to attract her, but an alpha might be able to overwhelm her and force her into a famiglia.”

“But she’s already part of the Carcassa and she’s allied with the Shimon and Vongola,” Colonello argued. 

“But she is not an official member of the last two and no one believes the Carcassa can do anything against them,” Viper informed him. “While she does associate with all of them, she is technically a free agent.”

“She belongs to US,” Reborn snapped angrily, his fists shaking. “She is an Arcobaleno, regardless if she is the weakest of us. While we may not be able to help her through this first heat, we will NOT leave her vulnerable for any other alphas to find. It is up to us to keep her protected until the time she can take care of herself and we can properly court her.”

“Should have known you’d be about old school courting,” Lal chuckled. “Fine, do we know where she’s gonna make her den.”

“Statistically, given her actions in the past, I would say it would be her airship,” Verde murmured thoughtfully as he typed away on his data pad. “Which means it could be anywhere.”

“I doubt she would take it too far from here, given that she approached Shamal,” Fon pointed out calmly. “She is not sure what to expect and so will want a medical doctor nearby.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find kora,” Colonello huffed arrogantly. “I mean Verde probably put a tracker in it.”

“She found it in an hour and it was dropped in the Atlantic,” the scientist corrected blithely.

The blond stared at him in disbelief. “Well… well Viper probably bugged it to get blackmail, kora! We can just use those.”

“She found all of them and moved them into the homes of various mafioso since it was ‘clear’ to her that she was meant to help me with my information ring,” the mist stated dryly. “Though I will admit she chose some good famiglias and the information I gathered has been very profitable. Which is why I did not bother trying to replace them.”

“Uh.. then Lal can probably track it with the CEDEF radar…”

“Nope, shortly after she got the damn thing she made it untraceable by radar, even military,” Lal corrected her student, a sneer of irritation taking over. “I even hacked into some satellites and couldn’t find the damn thing!”

“Wha…wha… That’s impossible Kora!” He turned to Reborn. “Surely you have some way to track the damned thing! You’re the most paranoid of us. Hell, you break into my apartment randomly just to piss me off, kora. Ain’t no way you haven’t done the same to Lackey!”

Reborn shrugged. “While it’s true I have done the same to the few apartments the lackey has owned over the years, I have never been able to find the airship, unless it’s at a pre-arranged meeting place.” The admittance seemed to aggravate him greatly. 

“So there’s nothing we can do to find it, kora?”

“Well…” All of them turned to Fon. He looked rather uncomfortable as to what he was about to propose. “There may be one person who can assist us…”


	3. chapter 3

Operation... Steal All the Blankets!

Skull grinned as she pulled more and more blankets out of the supply unit in the Carcassa main base. These blankets in particular were from the hotels on Mafia Land and were super soft and warm. She was so pleased with her minions when they were brought back. She had also grabbed several of the extra pillows.

“Uh… Skull-sama, may we ask why you need so many blankets,” Minion 27 asked while Minion 34 looked on in confusion.

“Nope, Skull-sama wants the blankets so Skull-sama is taking the blankets,” the cloud informed them imperiously, eyes glaring at the two standing before her.

“Yes Skull-sama,” they cried, standing to attention. 

Many in the mafia world thought the Arcobaleno cloud weak or pathetic, but the Carcassa minions knew the truth. Skull was very strong and VERY scary when angry. She had disposed of the old boss and regime of the Carcassa and made a place for the rejects of the Mafia world. Those who would never find a sky or didn’t measure up to their famiglias’ high standards. Most were betas, a few low alphas and even an omega or two. Skull never judged them because of weak flames or the wrong second gender, Skull judged them on their abilities alone. It was refreshing in this world. They had really wanted to fight for her in the Rainbow Battle, but she refused to allow it, wanting to keep the secret of the changes in their famiglia from the rest of the Mafia. She did it to protect them, which made them respect and love her more. So if there was something going on they wanted to know. Sadly, their boss had a tendency to keep things close to the vest. 

“Ma, I think I have everything I need,” Skull cheerfully declared. “Did the others fill up the fridge in the airship?”

“Yes Skull-sama, all supplies have been secured and all the foods you requested stocked,” Minion 34 informed her. 

“Excellent! Skull-sama is very pleased with her people,” she praised practically skipping to the main entrance with her liberated supplies. “Keep up the good work! I will be out of contact for a while, but when I get back I want nothing but good reports!”

“Yes Skull-sama,” every minion in the room called out as she left the Carcassa strong hold. 

Skull hummed happily as she made it to her airship. She loved her ship, it was the home she always wanted. That she could take it anywhere only made it even better in her opinion. She and Oodako had many great adventures on this ship. It was the only true territory she’d ever been able to claim as her own. Well, aside from certain people. 

She dumped the blankets into the indent in the main room. It had been a wading pool for her and Oodako, however, one storm proved that to be a poor idea on her part. So she converted it into a pillow pit, filling it with soft mattresses and hundreds of pillows. Now she would add the blankets and extra pillows she had pilfered from the Carcassa stronghold and deal with her heat in comfort. At least as much comfort as she could manage. 

Her purple eyes moved to where a nondescript bag sat innocently by the edge of the pillow pit. Her cheeks flushed just thinking about the contents. But Shamal said if she wanted to get through her first heat on her own, this would be the best way to do so. The book he’d supplied had verified the information as well, though with much more detail that had Skull throwing the book, her cheeks red in mortification 

AH! This was SO embarrassing! She prayed none of the other Arcobaleno ever found out. The teasing alone would be horrible; however, she also didn’t need them turning all macho alpha on her or trying to force her into another aspect of mafia life that she didn’t want. The fact she might have pilfered some of their things to add to her nest also had a small, miniscule part to play in her not wanting them around. Lord knows they’d give her hell, especially Reborn. He was just SO particular about his shirts. And Viper… She shuddered to think what the mist would charge her if they ever found out Skull swiped one of their strawberry pillows. 

She moved to the kitchen area, double checking the supplies. From what she was able to find through research and speaking to Shamal, once her heat hit she’d be pretty out of it. Having a lot of ready to eat foods and drinks was the way to go since she didn’t have any alphas to care for her during her time. She had left Oodako with the minions to make sure her familiar was taken care of, though the octopus was not happy when she first brought it up. It took two bushels of clams to bribe her sweet Cephalopoda into staying in his aquarium in the Carcassa base. Still, it would assure her dear friend was cared for while she was indisposed. 

Once she verified all was good she moved the ship to another location. It was actually fairly close, using cliffs and natural formations to hide the ship and protect it from storms. Anchoring in place she made sure all was set in case of an emergency and went to change. Slipping on her pajama pants with little characterized Oodakos on it and a soft tank top she prepared a meal and took the first of the meds Shamal had given her. While they wouldn’t stop the heat, they would help her be able to at least think somewhat clearly so she could take care of her needs. Most omegas once in heat were essentially lost to the world, consumed by their instincts. Skull really disliked the idea, having never lost control of her body before. Even when she was ‘clumsy’ it was all part of her act, each movement measured and planned. A showman knew how to manipulate their own body to perform for their audience after all. 

Snuggling into her nest, watching a movie on her big screen she waited for the inevitable signs of her heat to begin.


	4. chapter 4

Begg... Er... Requesting Assistance...

“Please, we need your help finding Skull,” Fon tried once more, eyes pleading with the one person who could assist them. 

Hibari Kyoya, however, was unmoved. 

Fon tried very hard not to sigh in defeat. The other Arcobaleno were behind him, looking more than slightly skeptical. Not that he blamed them. The idea that Hibari Kyoya was at all friendly with another cloud was unfathomable, that said cloud was Skull seemed damn near preposterous. When Fon first found out it took him time to wrap his head around it. However, Kyoya actually liked and even respected Skull, which should have clued him in to the fact that Skull was hiding behind a mask. That he missed it had apparently been a matter of great amusement to his nephew.

“Why should I tell you carnivores where the fox is,” Kyoya drawled darkly, one eyebrow cocked. 

“Fox, kora?”

“In the Japanese legends foxes are tricksters, and can change genders,” Verde muttered thoughtfully. “It seems oddly appropriate with the information we have recently gleaned. Which means you know Skull is really a female.” The scientist turned to Hibari.

“Fox is the fox,” the cloud informed them sternly. “Now stop crowding or I will bite you to death!”

“Maa, maa Kyoya-kun,” Yamamoto chided as he came into the room having heard the promise of violence. “No need to be mean to our friends.”

“The carnivores are not my friends,” Kyoya sneered at the other man. 

“Look brat, we just want to know where OUR cloud is and we’ll be on our way,” Reborn growled at the Vongola cloud, Leon in his hands ready to turn into a weapon to show the brat he meant business. 

“If the fox wanted to be found, the fox would have left a trail,” the other stated, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I will not help you capture the fox.”

“Bastard! Just tell us where Skull is, kora,” Colonello demanded angrily. 

Fon nearly groaned as he caught the flash of silver tonfas in Kyoya’s hands. Why did his fellow Arcobaleno have to be so hot headed? They should know by now, especially Reborn, that this was NOT the way to deal with Kyoya. 

Just as it looked like there would be a battle in the Vongola main receiving room the door opened to let Tsunayoshi in.

“Kyoya-kun,” the Decimo called out, his eyes glowing a burnt orange. “Something is wrong with Skull-chan…” He trailed off seeing the Arcobaleno in the room, but no cloud among them.

“Is it your intuition telling you this, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn demanded, with an edge of worry. 

“Ah.” He narrowed his eyes at the Arcobaleno and titled his head. “She will need you all. She needs… alphas?”

Curses escaped several of them. Tsuna looked to them for an explanation and even Hibari seemed concerned, or as concerned as he could be.

“Skull has recently presented as an omega,” Fon explained to the Decimo and his present guardians. “She is going to be going through heat for the first time ever. She had suppressed her second gender the first time she matured and once the curse hit she was unable to allow it to come forward until it was broken and we essentially grew up again. I was asking Kyoya if he knew how to find her as we wish to make sure no one takes advantage of her during this time. She will be very vulnerable and other alphas may try to claim her without her permission.” 

“Hn. I will go protect the fox then,” Hibari announced.

“No,” Tsuna shot him down with a quick yet strong negative. The cloud looked to his sky, demanding an explanation. “You are not one of her alphas. She NEEDS her alphas. I don’t think it is just for protection. I think she will need to be claimed by her pack. If not… bad things are going to happen and Skull-chan is going to get hurt.”

“What do you mean,” Lal barked out, though one could hear the slight hint of fear in her tone. “An omega can make it through their first heat alone without any negative effects. Why would Skull need us to claim her? How would it harm her otherwise?”

“I don’t know,” Tsuna admitted. “I can only tell you what my intuition is telling me.”

“It’s because she didn’t present the first time she matured,” Viper hissed suddenly, so shocked they didn’t bother demanding payment for the information. “I should have realized! Those that managed to suppress their second genders have to mate when they do present properly. Their bodies would demand it because they have essentially denied their nature for so long.”

“And while Skull was cursed back into an infant and regrown, her body would still demand she follow the instincts she had denied for so long,” Verde concluded. “It makes sense. The body is made to follow certain instincts, especially those relating to one’s second gender. I have read studies about omegas who have refused to mate and took suppressants. If they do so long enough their bodies turn against them and the physical repercussions can be deadly.”

“Let’s not forget Skull is the strongest cloud,” Fon added, his usual serene smile completely absent. “Omegas with strong flames tend to have harsher heats than those with weaker flames. With her body pushing for her to mate, if she doesn’t this heat may harm her.”

“Actually, it could kill her,” Verde corrected, leaving his fellow Arcobaleno speechless. 

“Kyoya-kun,” Tsuna prompted.

“Hn. Fine,” the cloud relented. “But you all had better treat her properly from now on, or I WILL bite you to death.”

Before any of the others could argue or protest Reborn spoke up. “Agreed.”

XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

When Idiots Interrupt...

Skull shifted uncomfortably in her small nest. She felt hot and itchy and all around irritable. Her joints started to ache too and she felt a need build within her that she had never felt before. It felt a bit like arousal, from the few times she remembered it happening. In fact the few times it did occur generally happened around the other Arcobaleno, though she would deny it forever. It pissed her off that she was attracted to them, even after the way most of them treated her. 

Still, she couldn’t help but imagine Fon’s strong hands, Verde’s intense gaze, Lal’s commanding body or Colonello’s mischievous mouth. When Viper came to mind she just thought of cuddles and ice cream, which was still pleasant. Worst of all she constantly thought of Reborn and his complete control over her. Each thought of any of them had want and need racing through her blood. It certainly didn’t help that her flames kept trying to break free to call for them, wanting their flames to wrap around her. 

The sudden beeping of her proximity alert broke her from those thoughts. She glanced at the screen showing the area near and around her home. She loved the alarm system, having managed to talk Verde into making it for her with out any of his usual trackers or additions. It was one of the few times he’d made her something without strings attached. Probably because it had presented a challenge to him at the time. Still, it was very helpful in protecting her territory. 

Purple eyes narrowed as she noted several flame users moving to surround her home. None of them were people she recognized. Fools. They should know better than to try an encroach on a cloud’s territory. 

Anger lanced through her at their audacity. Normally she’d be able to control her emotions, years of ‘training’ from her clan having beaten out the inability to contain herself. Sadly, her heat seemed to enhance every emotion and instinct in her. It seemed her body had taken over any reason she might have had. Which meant, for the first time in a long, LONG time she was going to show them just how cloudy she really was.

Easily detangling from her nest she moved with a fluid grace she rarely showed. Her flames were swirling around her, demanding retribution from the idiots that dared to bother her. Leaving the safety of her home she ascended to the cliff’s edge taking in the interlopers. 

Already she could smell the clear fragrance of alphas nearing a rut. Many were purposely enhancing their smell, trying to entice her. Fools, as if she would be persuaded by such weaklings. 

“Well, so you are the one sending out such a delicious scent,” the first alpha stated arrogantly. “I can see why you did. You need an alpha to claim your sweet ass don’t you. Well, I can take good care of you. You will never want for anything if you become mine, little cloud.”

“Please,” another snorted, pushing forward. “I am who you want little omega. I am far more powerful than this fool. I will show you how a true alpha should be!”

Skull sneered at them all, watching as the alphas tried to posture and threaten one another. As if any of these could match HER alphas. They made these weaklings look like ants among giants. The fact any of them thought she would be weak enough that they could dominate HER, fueled the anger within. She would show them true power.

“You have encroached on my territory,” she hissed out. “Leave or die.”

“Now, now, little cloud. You don’t want us to leave,” one of them cajoled in a sickly-sweet tone. “Be a good little omega and submit.”

Her temper snapped then. She would not submit to any but her chosen, and only when she CHOSE to.

Allowing her flames to coat her skin she launched herself at the closest alpha. His eyes widened in shock as her arm lodged into his abdomen before pulling out, a portion of his spine in her dainty hand. The others froze, the weaker ones realizing the error of their ways and trying to escape. But it was too late, they had angered the cloud and she would not let them escape. The stronger ones saw the challenge for what it was and erroneously thought they could defeat her and win her. 

Growling she flicked the pieces of bone away, allowing her flames to propagate into a series of chains, eerily similar to those which the Vindice used. The alphas hoping to fight and win pushed their flames out, believing themselves strong enough to face her. 

Skull just smirked before moving with a speed no one had seen from her before. Only flashes of color and screams showcased the massacre in action. Few managed to make it past the first hit the cloud landed. None managed to get a hit on her. Soon the cliff side was littered in bodies and blood. 

When the last corpse fell to the ground she flicked her hands trying to clear away some of the remaining blood. Still her blood was up and her instincts wanted to fight more than ever. It seemed in her heat, if she couldn’t fuck a fight worked just as well. Or perhaps it was the omega in her demanding that the alphas prove themselves worthy? It didn’t matter, there was no one left anyway…

“Mou, looks like she didn’t need our protection after all,” a familiar voice stated wryly. 

Skull turned to see a group of alphas and one beta standing in the clearing, having just arrived via mist flames. She could feel their power, they were STRONG. Perhaps strong enough for her? They seemed familiar, like she knew them, but she couldn’t quite grasp how. Her flames KNEW them, but the omega in her wasn’t as acquainted. 

“Damn, who knew lackey had it in her to do this, kora,” the tall blond stated in shock as he stared at the bodies littering the field. 

“Perhaps it was a good thing Skull never went into a rage,” another murmured, his frame tall, covered in a long red shit and white pants. 

“Considering what she did to the Millefiore army in the future-that-never-was, I would conclude that the damage she could cause at full strength would be catastrophic,” the green haired man in the lab coat added analytically. 

“Could you idiots focus on the unhappy cloud, in the beginning of a heat that doesn’t seem to recognize us,” the blue hair female snapped at the others, already taking a defensive position. It seemed this one was cautious. 

A man in a suit with a fedora covering his eyes took point. “Viper.”

“Ah, I’ll make sure no other idiots bother you,” the floating figure muttered, moving away from them. “I’ll bill you all later.”

Skull shifted a bit when she felt large amounts of mist flames encircle the cliff in a large radius. So much so she could not feel anything else after half a mile. Good, she could just focus on these intruders. Purple eyes shifted back to the group before her, noting they had fanned out slightly. 

“This is ridiculous kora,” the blond complained. “Let’s just grab her and be done with it. It’s just the lackey.”

Again that word. It made something in her twitch with irritation. Well, she’d been destroying things that irritated her today, what was one more. With a flick of one wrist a set of chains lashed out, striking the blond in the chest before he could even blink, throwing him into a grouping of trees. 

The others simply glanced at their downed companion, though never let her out of their sights. 

“Idiot,” the woman snorted. 

They all smelled like alphas, though surprisingly they hadn’t increased their scents like the first group had done. Were they not here to claim her? No… no they were, she could see it in their eyes, especially the lead alpha. His dark orbs were locked onto her full of desire and determination. Well, if they wanted her they had to prove themselves worth her time.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

Reborn took in the figure of his lackey, covered in blood and other fleshy material, eyes glowing with the power of her flames. She wore a ridiculously cute pair of pajama pants that were likely ruined beyond repair and a simple tank top. If not for the gore she would look unbelievably adorable, with her tousled hair and slim figure. She definitely looked feminine without the usual jump suit and makeup. It probably said something about him that he thought the dangerous air, the blood and bodies surrounding her and her pulsing flames turned him on more than he’d been in many years. Add in the sweet scent of an omega, a STRONG omega and he wanted nothing more than to claim her as his, now and forever. 

He’d been around many omegas in his life, just as he’d known many skies. Very few had peeked his interest, and none had captured his full attention like Skull was doing right now. 

Oh he was going to make it hard for her to walk straight when he was done with her. He didn’t even care that he would have to share her with the others. Strong omegas needed more than one alpha, and her needing the others only proved she was an omega worth having. It seemed prophetic that only the Arcobaleno would be able to claim her, linking them all together once more. At least this time, their connection wouldn’t be hindered by infant bodies. 

Even better, she would not allow them to claim her until they proved themselves to her. He had actually thought it wouldn’t be hard to take the lackey, but now he knew it would be an honest to god challenge. He did so love a good challenge. 

Just by looking at the bodies lying around and what she had done to Colonello told him it would not be easy. He could understand that. Knowing now that Skull had been an omega this whole time, even if she repressed it for so long, it made sense of her previous actions. Omegas didn’t generally like violence or aggression. They could certainly pull off both but only when necessary, or when their instincts were fully in control. Add the cloud instincts on top of that and Skull was one dangerous woman. Just the way Reborn liked them. 

Clearing his mind he decided to push back his analysis of his cloud and her true nature to the back burner. He would have time later to go over all the new information. Right now, he and his companions had a cloud to claim. He knew they would need to work together to capture her, however, he would get to take her first as he was the head alpha of the group, a hierarchy that had been long established. 

Fon, his second, looked just as eager as he felt. While most could not see beyond the serine smile he wore, Reborn knew him very well. He could feel the excitement in his flames, see the way his body was coiled to move at a moment’s notice. Lal would probably deny it, but she was looking a bit expectant of a good fight as well. Verde, well he gazed at Skull like she was a particularly fascinating experiment and Colonello, well he’d yet to recover from the first strike. Perhaps he should be moved down in the hierarchy? 

Reborn flared his flames and allowed his alpha aura to spread through the area. The others followed suit easily. Another set of rain flames came in minutes later, indicating Colonello had finally pulled himself together. The grin he was sporting suggested he too was game. 

Skull narrowed her eyes at them, shifting her weight and preparing her chains. 

Reborn grinned broadly as he brought his arm up to signal the others. The fight was on.

XXxx

Viper, or Mammon depending on who you asked, made themselves comfortable on the top of the airship, which had a perfect view of the cliff top where her fellow Arcobaleno were fighting against Skull. Their trusty camera had the prefect sight to capture the whole affair on video. They chuckled when the cloud managed to send Fon of all people into a tree with a nicely executed round kick. She even managed to fend off Lal and Colonello with her chains while she did so. She bet Hibari would pay a good amount to see this. 

The mist had always thought there was more to their cloud but saw no reason to dig deeper. Perhaps that was a mistake. Skull had always boasted she was a performer. She was also great at infiltration missions, having helped the Varia a time or two, usually as a way to pay Viper back for something or other. Not that Skull ever asked them for help much, or information. She seemed to have a pretty good network of her own. In fact, for all her dramatics Skull was actually pretty lowkey compared to the others. There were many times she simply sat quietly with Viper, either reading or watching a show and just enjoyed their company. Those moments were rare, but the mist did cherish them, even if they would NEVER admit it to anyone. At least not unless they were offered a LOT of money. 

Oh, Reborn will be feeling that hit for a while. Skull pushed him through a good two feet of earth. The bastard was lucky he had sun flames to help combat the injuries. The resulting dust cloud allowed her to throw Verde into Fon, just as the lightening was preparing a strike, causing both to feel the electric backlash. Verde looked fluffier than usual and Fon’s hair was spiked out of its normal braid as a result, both had wisps of smoke rising off their clothes. 

She then tricked Colonello into attacking Lal in a rather clever move. Fox indeed. This was a side of their cloud they had not seen before. They would need to bring this out of her more often. Such trickery deserved to be utilized to the fullest and they had a lot of people who could use pranking. Certain members of the Varia came to mind. 

Viper paused in their observation as something pinged on their mist barrier. Noting it was some alphas trying to break through they easily sent horrifying visions at them, leaving them incapacitated. They were quality thank you very much. No one was getting through their barrier. 

Huh, looks like Fon and Reborn are working together to try and tire the cloud out. Seemed to be working slightly, though she still got some good hits on the two. They had not seen either sun or storm look this disheveled in years. Reborn was especially careful about his suits, even in a fight, so seeing how damaged his was proved Skull had managed the upper hand. If Skull had fought like this from the beginning she never would have been labeled a lackey. Then again, from what little research they had done into the Clans, they found that the Clans were good about conditioning their children prior to their presentation. It was only after they presented that Clan members took on more traits of their second gender or their flames, if they had any. It could certainly explain why Skull never acted like a normal cloud unless she was pushed well beyond her normal boundaries. 

Oh, Lal and Colonello are trying to use their rain flames to calm her. Viper doubted it would work. Skull didn’t seem particularly out of control, so much as her instincts were working overtime. Plus the cloud was in heat, rain flames didn’t help much then. Though, they did seem to be slowing her down a bit. Well, kudos to them. 

They checked the battery on their camera. About half left, not bad. This fight was lasting far longer than anticipated. They would make a mint on this video. Not many had seen the Arcobaleno fight each other like this, those that had hadn’t survived to tell the tale. 

Huh, they’re combining their flames… How very Captain Planet of them. The pressure of the combination seemed to be forcing Skull down, though she’s fighting valiantly against them. And… she’s out. Way to cheat using Leon as a giant hammer, Reborn. 

Turning off the video camera the mist checked their barrier. So far it was clear, the prior group still caught in the visions they had sent. No one else had bothered to try their luck. 

Floating over to the group of panting, tired, disheveled Arcobaleno they grinned wickedly. “Mou, that was entertaining.”

“Fuck you kora,” Colonello panted out, hunched over as he tried to regain his energy. 

“We may need to reconsider just who is the weakest amongst us,” Fon advised jovially, looking quite pleased despite the blood and dirt coating him. Apparently Hibari comes by his battle lust naturally. 

“Why did she never fight like that before,” Lal demanded weakly, also trying to catch her breath and wincing as she popped her shoulder back in place. 

“She’s an omega,” Verde told them in his typical ‘professor’ tone. “It is rare for omegas to engage in any violence unless provoked or during their heats while trying to test an alpha’s worthiness. Regardless of flame type, omegas are nurturers.” He trailed off tiredly. 

Reborn didn’t bother to say anything, ignoring his missing fedora, coat, torn shirt and pants. Instead he picked up the unconscious Skull, their cloud looking so very small in his arms. 

“The airship?”

“Over here. There’s an access point further down the cliff side,” Viper informed him. “It’s very well hidden actually.”

Shifting Skull’s body a bit, he took in the others. “I’ll get her cleaned up and start the claiming. We’ll go in order of the hierarchy,” he ordered tersely. “Those not claiming will either get supplies or scout the area to keep any fools trying to find our cloud away.”

“Wouldn’t she have supplies already,” Colonello asked. 

“Not enough for all of us,” Lal reminded him. “Besides we’re going to need a change of clothes and some medical supplies in case she decides to test us again.”

“Given the strength of her flames, her heat will likely last a while as well,” Verde opined. “First though I will need to access the security system and make sure we can all get in. Who knows what she’s done to upgrade it.”

Viper smirked under their cowl. Pulling the camera out again they prepared for another fun video. No doubt Skull had added to whatever security measures Verde had put in the system originally. Given how devious their cloud had proven, this was sure to be a great show.


	7. Chapter 7

Reborn...

Skull frowned as the ache returned, burning through her lower regions. Her inner thighs and crotch felt wet. Her limbs felt achy yet restless. She was lying on something soft and fluffy, like a giant cloud. She liked that part. The air smelled sweet and spicy. A familiar spicy that she smelled before…

Her eyes popped open wide as the memories of the alphas trying to claim her pushed to the front of her mind. She had decimated several alphas, their blood painting the ground. Part of her cried out for the senseless deaths but her cloud flames and her omega instincts purred in satisfaction that such weak alphas would no longer bother her. Except… another group of alphas had come. Very familiar alphas and she had fought them…

Oh god what happened? She hadn’t killed them too had she? No, no that was impossible. They were too strong, so what had happened?

She sat up, taking in the fact she was in her nest again, and strangely clean. She was also very naked. 

Quickly she pulled a blanket around her, face flaming at the thought someone had taken her clothes off. That means they had seen…

“Finally up lackey?” The dark velvety tone of the hitman had her jerking up, eyes wide as she took in his half-naked form. 

She scrambled to stand barely making it to her feet. “Reborn-sempai…” 

She froze when his scent hit her full force. The scent of an alpha, HER alpha. A whimper left her lips as her body shuddered in response. The wetness between her legs grew, much to her embarrassment. Not that she could say anything as her breathing grew heavy and the achy feeling increased. 

A mewl escaped when his hand slid around her head to grip onto the short hairs at the back of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. His dark eyes that often reminded her of an abyss stared deeply into hers, almost to her very soul. A sensual smirk curved his tempting lips. His other hand easily forced her release of the blanket, allowing the cloth to fall around her baring her body to him.

“Much better,” he purred, bringing his face to her neck and inhaling deeply. “You smell divine lackey. I’m going to enjoy feasting on you.”

“Re-Rebo… AH!” He tugged her head so her neck was fully exposed to him. While usually such would make her afraid, this time it only made her squirm with arousal. 

“I believe you meant to call me something else,” he informed her lowly, nipping at her skin. He let his tongue drag along the tendons of her neck up to her ear. “Come on little one, say my REAL title.”

“Ah…Alpha!” Her hands reached out to grip his biceps if only to keep her balance. Most of her just wanted to rub all over him, beg him to touch her and take the painful ache away.

“Good girl,” he praised, moving to claim her mouth in a hot kiss. 

His tongue flicked against her own, roving and mapping her mouth. His hand in her hair held her in place, while his other moved to trace the skin of her body, starting with her pert breasts and moving down to her bellybutton and further still. Skull mewled and whined for more, unsure of where to place her hands. Would alpha mind if she touched him more? Would he want her to keep still? 

Suddenly he broke off pushing her back down into her nest. He stepped down into the pit, easily using his body to trap her under him. He casually lowered himself so that their bodies touched from chest to thighs, the feeling was wonderful to her heat filled mind. But she wanted more. She needed more! She tried to thrust her hips up for some kind of friction but the bastard easily countered her.

“What’s the matter little one,” he teased darkly. “What do you need?”

“Touch me, alpha, please,” she begged pitifully.

“I am touching you,” he stated playfully. 

“No… More! Please,” she cried, trying to move to relieve the ache between her legs.

He shifted, pushing one leg between hers, his thigh hard against her center. She sighed in pleasure as she rubbed against his hard muscles. 

“Hmm, so wet little one,” he mused, holding himself up on one arm, while he allowed his other to move and paw at her breasts, tracing along her skin. He seemed to carefully map the various scars littering her smaller frame, ones so old they could have only happened before the curse. Had she been more cognoscente she might have seen the anger flashing in his eyes, however at the moment she could barely think beyond her need for her alpha. 

She almost shouted when he moved his thigh away from her center, only to squeal in pleasure when his hand and fingers replaced it. His long digits working her folds and clit like a musician playing a stringed instrument. The sensations swept through her, her body squirming and shaking with each jolt of pleasure. His head dipped down and his mouth suckled one of her tits, causing her back to arch up into him. One hand thrust into his strangely soft hair, the other gripping hard into the blankets, trying to find some kind of anchor. Soon he moved to her other breast to give it the same attention as the other one. She might have noticed more, had he not sunk two fingers into her folds, pumping into her tight sheath with steady motions. 

No one had ever touched her there. Hell, she hadn’t ever really touched herself. The feeling was intense, enhanced by her heat. It felt like every nerve ending in that area exploded with sensation as he continued to play with her body. Sounds were coming out of her that she didn’t even recognize or care about, too caught up in the pleasure Alpha was causing.

She whimpered when he left her breasts and moved down. Skull didn’t know what he was doing, but she wanted him to continue sucking her breasts, it felt so nice. Of course, that thought disappeared the moment his devilish tongue joined his fingers. He swiped up and down along her labia and paused to play with her clit, before nibbling with his teeth. All the while he continued to pump his fingers, now three of them, into her, stretching her for him. Skull’s body tensed and arched as he continued his assault. The ache was growing and growing until something just released within her. Her blood sung with it, little jolts of pleasure rushing up and down her spine. Her chest heaved for the air he had knocked out of her with that move. 

For a moment her mind cleared, only for the ache to come back. It had not been enough. The heat consumed her again, demanding more to satisfy it. 

She must have made some sort of pitiful whine, because Alpha chuckled. “Don’t worry little one, I’m not done with you yet,” he promised, rising to kiss her sweaty temple and nip down to her lips. 

He pulled back, easily ridding himself of his boxer-briefs before kneeling between her legs. He pulled her toned thighs to wrap around his waist, her ankles locking at the small of his back. Reaching down he gently positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. He pushed forward just enough so the head was inside of her. It stretched just this side of painful, causing her to shift slightly. Alpha noticed and leaned down to kiss her as a distraction, before he thrust his hips forward and slid into her completely. Skull had to gasp at the strange feeling, the slight pinch of pain overridden by the building heat. She felt so full, so wonderful. She fell deeper into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

Alpha waited until she started to squirm before he began to thrust his hips in a steady motion, growing in speed as time went on. The action left her crying and mewling in turns, the ache in her abdomen growing once more. The slap of skin echoed through the room, which seemed to grow stifling hot. Their bodies moved in time drawing out the pleasure. Alpha kissed and nipped at her jaw and neck, one of his hands moving to massage and pull at her tit. Her own hands found his back, clenching and caressing in turns, especially when he hit certain spots within her. 

His hips started pounding harder, moving deeper within her. Skull was unable to stop any of the noises coming from her at this point, but the Alpha didn’t seem to mind. He whispered dirty words into her ears, telling all the ways he planned to take her. It had her shaking with need, her body almost reaching the peek it so desired. Inside her cunt she could feel his cock growing towards the base, his knot forming as they began to reach the crescendo of this dance. Her own limbs were shaking with the pleasure she was feeling, the ache growing and growing until she just knew it would explode. Suddenly his hand slid to grip her hair and expose the junction where her shoulder met her neck. Just as he gave a particularly powerful thrust he leaned down and bit into her skin. 

Like a firecracker the ache exploded within her, waves of pleasure pouring through her limbs. Her flames let loose again and twined with Reborn’s, only adding to the sensation. Deep in her mind she knew he was hers and she was his. She could barely feel the way his hips stuttered and strained as he too reached release and his knot locked inside of her. 

Soon only the sound of their panting breaths could be heard. Skull still shivered as random jolts of pleasure continued to assault her body. Alpha seemed to come to much faster, chuckling a bit at her dazed look. He easily maneuvered them so they were both lying on their sides in a tangle of limbs, still fully connected as they waited for his knot to recede.

“Rest little one,” Alpha ordered calmly, kissing her gently. “I’m still not done with you.”

XXxx

Reborn stared down at his sleeping omega with a mixture of emotions. Mostly though he felt smug pride and amused exasperation. He expected their flames to mingle, it was inevitable. He had not expected those flames to not only be cloud, but sky as well. Strong sky flames that were hidden deep below the purple haze of cloudiness that made up Skull. 

Part of him wanted to be angry that not only were they now connected through the alpha/omega bond but through harmonization as well. Yet… he couldn’t.

For so long he had wanted a sky. He had met many yet all failed to pull him in. He told others it was because he was too strong and no one could hold him. Luce had attempted to, and she partially succeeded, however in the end not even she could harmonize with him. 

If he was honest, with only himself, he never allowed the other skies to harmonize with him because he was too much of an alpha to be subordinate to them. And no matter how many of them presented sweet words and promises that they’d never try to control him, their flames always told otherwise. He could feel their need and desire to make him theirs to control or manipulate. He refused to allow such. Reborn only accepted orders on his terms and even then only if he truly respected you. No one would ever force him to do anything against his will. 

Skull’s sky though, had simply accepted he was who he was and had no problem accepting his lead. Skull’s flames didn’t want to lead or control, they simply wanted a family. He supposed it made sense. Her cloud flames were too strong to allow anyone to force her into such a restrictive role as leader, but her sky and omega instincts wanted to nurture and care for those around her. It also gave another facet into understanding how Skull could ignore most of the major instincts clouds exhibited. Most clouds were loners that barely tolerated even their own fellow guardians. Yet Skull loved people up to and including snuggling and physical shows of affection. She also didn’t fly off the handle at any little slight, instead managing to use reason and empathy. This new information also explained why Skull never felt attraction to any other sky. Many had tried, he and the others had to make sure the less respectable ones learned to stay away from their lackey. Still, none had succeeded, not even Luce. 

Once again Lackey had managed to surprise him. While he wanted to be furious for missing such hidden layers, he couldn’t. He was enjoying the sheer chaos of it far too much. Not to mention this just proved that he’d likely never be bored so long as Skull was in his life. He did so hate being bored. 

Pulling her in close he let himself drift off to sleep. He needed his energy for the next round.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google to translate there English into Chinese. Apologies if it is incorrect.

Fon...

Skull blinked tiredly as she came to, once more snuggle in her nest. She felt clean and surprisingly nourished. It seemed Reborn had taken care of her after their last session. Her face exploded with heat as she remembered all the things he had done to her and how wanton she had acted. Yet also because of how attentive he was to her needs. She’d never expected Reborn of all people to be so tender with her. In between the hot and heavy sex they had to stem her heat, he would pepper her with soft kisses, lingering touches and kind words. If not for the overall soreness and the telltale mark on her neck, she would have thought she’d hallucinated the whole thing. 

The fact her flames were humming happily was something she was trying very hard to ignore. While she had considered the Arcobaleno hers as part of her natural possessiveness she had never been claimed by any of them. Now she was most assuredly Reborn’s and she didn’t know what to think about that. 

Sighing she sat up and took stock. She was definitely clean, which was nice. The blankets had been switched out with some of the extras she had stored for the same purpose. Sleeping in sticky sweat covered blankets sucked. 

She went to stand and groaned when she felt the wetness between her legs and the same needy ache beginning to grow. Dammit! Didn’t all those times with Reborn finish this? How long was she going to have to endure this damn heat! She glanced around the room but no sign of the sun remained. Was he going to take her again? Or would she have to do the rest on her own? 

A particularly harsh wave of need ran through her causing her legs to shake and give out. Without thought one of her hands drifted to her crotch, rubbing along the soaked lips and pushing against her clit trying to find some kind of relief. It helped some, but not enough. Her skin felt so hot, she was surprised she didn’t combust on the spot.

“Starting without me,” a familiar voice crooned in her ear as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a very muscular body. Her back molded to a toned torso and two defined legs forced hers apart so that she was on display for the whole room. Incredible arms slid around her, one just under her breasts and the other just over her hip, allowing a very talented hand to join her own. Calloused fingers pushed her own aside taking over caressing her clit and nether lips. The texture was delicious and she shuddered into his hold, rolling her hips to get more. 

A mouth nipped playfully at her neck as her head fell back onto a very toned shoulder. Gods this man was very well formed. Reborn was as well, but he didn’t have this kind of muscle definition. No, it could only be one person and from the spicy scent mixed with tea she knew exactly who it was. 

“Fon,” she groaned out. 

“Hmm, I like it when you say my name like that,” he murmured into her ear before sucking on it. 

Skull shivered, arching slightly as his free hand cupped and pinched at her breasts. The heat in her abdomen was growing stronger. She could feel his cock hard against her buttocks and she tried to shift to put it where she wanted, but his arms kept her in place just enough to not allow it. 

“Don’t worry Xiao Yun (little cloud),” he whispered sensually. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Qing! Qing Feng! (Please! Please Fon)” Skull tried to push the alpha to move faster. Subconsciously she knew he would respond better to his native language. Had she not been in a heat frenzy she would have realized she’d never told any of them she could speak Mandarin. 

The man groaned with desire, pulling his hands away. Skull whined in protest only to squeal when he bodily picked her up, like she weighed nothing. He turned her to face him, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck for purchase. He let one hand rest under her ass, fingers rubbing against the skin there, while his other pulled her head forward so he could claim her lips. Much like Reborn the kiss was possessive and dominating. However, unlike Reborn there was more teeth and tongue. Skull liked it very much, pushing her pelvis into his to show him how much. 

He moved so that her back now rested against the cool metal of the wall. The temperature against her burning skin felt amazing, especially in conjunction with his hot form against her front. It left her dizzy and wanton. She pulled him into another kiss, her hands running along his shoulders and into his braid. His own were squeezing along her hips and breasts, alternating which one held her up, but both did so with such ease it was arousing. Not only were his flames strong but he was physically strong as well. 

“Qing A’erfa Feng! Zai wo shenshang! Qing (Please alpha Fon! In me. Please),” she begged with panting breaths, pushing her pelvis down to try and entice him. 

“Ta ma de shi de (Fuck yes),” he cursed before shifting his hips and thrusting up, his cock sliding into her wet heat. 

Skull moaned happily, loving the feel of him inside her. He was longer than Reborn, reaching places in her that felt divine. Fon nipped and kissed at her neck and collar bone, breathing her scent in deeply as she adjusted to him. 

One of his arms moved to lift her leg, pushing it so the calf rested on his shoulder. Thank god she was naturally flexible, which was a boon in the circus and stunt world. His other arm lifted her other leg to hang over the crook of his elbow. The new position allowed him to sink even deeper within her. 

“Zhua zhu wo, Xiao yun (hold on to me, little cloud),” he commanded darkly, eyes glowing with desire. Then he moved. 

His hips started thrusting at a speed she was not expecting. The sound of their skin slapping against each other loud in her ears, sounding wet and so naughty. She could only do as he demanded and hold on as he pushed her to heights of new pleasure. She could feel the flex of his muscles against her, adding to the experience. While normally she might feel trapped by such manipulation of her body, she only felt safe and cared for. He was seeing to her needs while demonstrating how his strength could work for her. The omega in her purred with pleasure with each push and pull. Then one of those very dexterous hands flexed to reach her clit, forcing even more pleasure upon her. 

He pounded into her mercilessly, like a storm slamming against a mountain. Occasionally he would swivel his hips in such a way as to touch something deep inside, forcing flashes of light across her eyes. Her head fell back as her cries grew. She could feel the crest of her peek coming, his murmured words of praise only adding to it. Like with Reborn her flames started to grow, his own storm flames rising to meet hers.

Then he pushed deep into her, his teeth locking onto the junction of her shoulder and neck, opposite where Reborn marked her. Her orgasm took her over and she fell into the pleasure of her release, the claiming and her flames entwining with his. His knot nestled inside her securing their lower halves together. Both of them were panting hard when the initial high finally died down. 

Fon lowered her legs back around his waist, rubbing the slightly sore muscles as he did so. He continued to nip and kiss her. He shifted so she rested full against him, much like a child holding their parent. He then carefully maneuvered into her little pit, sitting down so he leaned against one of the pillow lines edges, Skull secured in his hold. He ran his hands up and down her back, as if to alleviate the slight shivers that still escaped her body. He nuzzled her until she looked at him, her cheeks flushed from exertion and some embarrassment.

“Xiexie A’erfa Feng (thank you alpha Fon),” she whispered bashfully.

He grinned wolfishly. “Buyong keqi (you are most welcome).”

XXxx

Fon stared at the ceiling in wonder, Skull sleeping on top of him, his arms wrapping the tiny woman securely. When Reborn had finally come out after his turn, he’d told Fon he was in for a surprise. He’d thought the ass was just bragging about how good Skull was in bed. However, it seemed Reborn had meant the sky flames Skull possessed. What a surprise those had been. He never would have guessed such flames existed inside their cloud. There had never even been the slightest hint of the potent flames in all the years he’d known the cloud.

Then again, was it so surprising they missed them, when they had missed just about everything else about the cloud? 

He had tried to chase the civilian off at first, not liking the idea of such an innocent being dragged into this life. He was so focused on that he forgot to ask what exactly had Checker Face used to get the cloud there. It was possible the immortal had some sort of blackmail on their youngest member. He knew Skull had tried to leave a few times, but Luce had always managed to keep her there. None of them had bothered to ask what made the cloud stay, they just assumed she was weak willed. 

At the same time he never understood why she refused to find a sky or famiglia to protect her. He himself had longed for a sky able to hold him. However, he had detested the pampered skies of the Triads and the Arrogant skies of most of the Mafia. The few he could respect didn’t have enough power to hold him. Luce had come close, but his instincts had warned against trusting her too far. He always trusted his instincts when it came to choosing a sky.

Skull though was not pampered or arrogant. Sure she sometimes came off as such, but he could see now it was an act. She wore a mask to protect herself from the harsh world she knew would not be kind to her. That day in Shamal’s office, hearing her tell the doctor she was a member of the Clans had caused his stomach to drop. Having grown up in the Triads he understood how such a lifestyle could affect one. However, even the Triads thought the Clans were harsh, often forcing all sense of individuality from their members so that they acted solely for the good of the Clan. Sometimes that can be beneficial, but more often it is harmful, especially for certain flame types. That she had survived that and their attempt to dispose of her raised his respect for her tenfold. 

Now to discover she was a hidden sky, one he had gladly fallen into, was quite shocking. Yet it made sense on so many levels. As a cloud Skull despised being shackled, and as a sky Skull wanted to nurture others. She was perhaps the only sky he could truly accept, for she would never demand things of him others had all his life. Instead she respected his strength, his opinions and his choices. 

Woe be to any that dared try to harm his omega sky, he would bring a storm of the likes that none had ever seen. 

He kissed her temple, grinning as she snuggled closer into him much like a cat. Relaxing he joined her in sleep to prepare for their next round.


	9. Chapter 9

Tag Team; Lal and Colonello

Okay, Fon wins for the best at taking care of her post sex. The man was a Master of Massage! Apparently knowing all of the pressure points in the body could be used for good and not just inflicting pain. God she felt amazing and nowhere near as sore as she anticipated. He also made one hell of a smoothie. She had considered a regular meal, but she wasn’t in the mood to cook and Fon, well, the less said about his inability in the kitchen the better. According to Viper it was SO bad that smoothies and shakes were the only things Fon could manage and often made up his meals. 

After he took care of her he had left her wrapped in clean blankets again. He mentioned the next alpha would be in to take care of her, but she was kind of drifting at that point and wasn’t really listening. However, if the pattern held it would likely be Lal, maybe Colonello as well. The two were the next highest alphas in the group and since they were technically a couple they tended to do things together. She wasn’t sure how that would work but since she was exhausted from Fon’s last attempt to melt her mind she just shrugged it off and slept. 

Maybe she should have questioned, because the next time she woke up she was tied in a rather interesting position. She didn’t bother asking where they got the rope, but how exactly they were anchoring it she couldn’t guess. Either way she was spread out like a starfish, completely vulnerable to their whims.

Part of her felt worried, but another was very excited and curious. It was still embarrassing no matter how much her heat seemed to blank her mind out. No one had seen her naked in years. Yeah she wore her suit and makeup for her professional look, but it also helped to cover the scars that littered her body. Neither Reborn of Fon said anything, aside from mapping them out with their mouths, but the looks Lal and Colonello gave them as they stared down at her prone form told her they would be bringing it up. If not now then definitely later. 

“Uh… Lal-sempai…”

“That’s Mistress to you,” Lal snapped out like a tried and true drill sergeant. 

“Yes Mistress,” she yelped out, unable to pull into herself like normal thanks to the ropes. 

“Colonello will be Master during our sessions. Is that understood,” Lal continued.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl,” she praised, eyes flashing when that brought a deep flush to Skull’s skin.

Already she could feel the heat creeping up again, her skin and nether region tingling with need. Both Lal and Colonello were naked, showcasing their firm bodies honed from years of military and mafia work. Both seemed completely unconcerned about being nude, no doubt from years of training to fight in any situation. 

Off to one side she could see Colonello lining up all of the toys she had purchased and several she had not. It looked very similar to the way a torturer would lay out their tools before an interrogation. She gulped warily and more than a little bit excited. 

“Now, you’re going to do everything we tell you, won’t you,” Lal informed her darkly.

“Ye..yes Mistress,” Skull stuttered out as those strong hands started moving up and down her flushed body. 

Long fingers so used to pulling triggers tweaked and twisted her nipples until they were standing erect. She then held one hand out accepting a small tube from Colonello, taking a drop of gel from it and rubbing it into Skull’s breasts. Almost immediately she could smell a slightly fruity scent and feel the tingling of a chemical reaction with her skin. Her breasts were sensitive from the prior sessions with her other alphas, as such were even more receptive to what was happening. She squirmed against the rope but it did no good. 

Lal played with them a bit more before moving her hands much to Skull’s displeasure. Instead Colonello moved beside her and place nipple claps gently on each one of her nipples earning a deep gasp from their cloud. Skull did have some pain kinks, the multiple piercings would be indictive of that, however she’d never tried these. God she wished she had, the pleasure pain was intense!

“Do they hurt too much,” Colonello queried, a mischievous smirk curling his lips.

“No Master,” Skull sighed out, her back straining against the ropes to thrust her chest up more. 

He chuckled then flicked each nipple with his fingers bringing forth cries of pleasure from their cloud.

“Looks like these are a winner kora,” he informed Lal knowingly.

“Of course, our little cloud likes a bit of pain,” Lal acknowledged smugly. She moved so she was at Skull’s head facing towards her feet, her knees on either side of the cloud’s head lowering herself until she felt those plump lips. “Lick me good little cloud and you’ll be rewarded.”

Skull couldn’t really reply instead she started to tentatively lick at Lal’s cunt, surprised at the sweet and spicy flavor presented to her. Her omega pheromones danced at the taste of the alpha on her tongue and she started to eat the other woman out with much more enthusiasm, though clumsily as she’d never done such a thing before. So she treated the other like she would an ice cream cone, switching between long licks and quick swipes. 

Lal moaned happily.

“Is she doing a good job kora?”

“Mmmm, she is indeed. I think you should return the favor.”

Skull didn’t even have time to wonder before two male hands gripped her thighs and a long tongue started lapping at her clit and nether lips, causing her to stutter in her own ministrations. A sharp tug on the chain connecting the nipple clamps had sharp pain lancing through her only adding to her arousal.

“Don’t get distracted little cloud, you still have to please your Mistress,” Lal reminded her.

So she continued to work the other woman as best she could with the completely distracting mouth on her own cunt and the hands playing with her clamped breasts. She moaned and whined into the cunt above her, ignoring the juices that drenched her own face. Fingers joined the mouth on her, making her shift her hips pleadingly. Then strangely a finger started prodding the other hole she had not even considered. It was covered in some kind of lube making it easier for it to go in, but still strange to her. 

If she was not starting to lose all focus except pleasing her alphas she might have protested. Instead she shifted her hips to allow the other better access, enjoying the stretch of muscles she was not expecting. 

“That’s it kora,” Colonello praised. “So tight, you’re going to enjoy this Lal.” He twisted the finger he managed to get in to the second knuckle chuckling when Skull let out another whine. 

“Hmm? And how does our little cloud taste?”

Skull couldn’t see them, but the way Lal shifted and Colonello’s mouth released her clit she could tell they were kissing. 

“Mmm tasty.” 

She shifted off of the cloud causing her to pout and cry out for her Mistress. Instead Lal switched with Colonello, using more of the gel she’d used on her breasts on her fingers, circling Skull’s anus before pushing in, the new tingling feeling causing her to gasp in shock. A gasp Colonello cut off as he claimed her mouth and devoured her and the essence Lal had left behind. One of his hands played with her tits, pulling on the chain of the clamps playfully. 

Apparently this was the distraction Lal wanted as she took a cylindrical item from the toys and pushed it gently into Skull’s anus, pleased when the muscles accepted it. Skull’s head fell back unused to such an invasion in that part of her body, only to cry out when Lal did something that caused the item to vibrate, sending little shockwaves up and down her spine. 

“Isn’t she a picture?”

“Very much so, kora. I think we’ll have a lot of fun playing with her.”

Lal moved to straddle Skull’s hips, while Colonello moved to the toy selection and grabbed another vibrator, this one with a large circular head. Lal rocked back and forth pushing her mound against Skull’s in a sensual play, the fluid from both of them making it easy to slide against one another. 

“Please Mistress!” Skull couldn’t think as to even finish what she wanted to beg of the alphas, too stimulated by both the toy and Lal’s pelvis pressing against her own. 

“Patience little cloud,” Lal chided. “One must know how to endure.”

Skull wanted to protest even curse but she couldn’t because Colonello chose that moment to press the top of the vibrator between her and Lal, focusing on both of their clits. The dual sensation of the vibrations plus Lal’s weight shook her frame and had her crying in surprise.   
It was quite pleasant yet frustrating as her cunt was empty and she needed it to be full!

“Please Mistress! Please Master! Need you inside me,” she cried out, tears in her eyes. 

“Should we kora?”

“Well, it’s not like we won’t have time to play with the other toys later.”

Had Skull been more with it she would have seen the sly smirk passed between the two rains and worried. As it was she just wanted her alphas to fill her and take the painful need away! She almost protested when the vibrator was taken away before the other was carefully pulled from her anus. Now she felt really empty which was even worse.

“I’m going to release your bindings, but you will NOT touch either of us,” Lal informed her. “You will continue to follow our instructions. Is that understood little cloud?”

“Yes Mistress! I’ll be good! I promise!”

Slowly the bindings came off. As she promised she left her hands and legs as they were, too afraid they would stop if she disobeyed. 

“There’s a good girl,” Lal praised. “Now turn on your hands and knees.”

She did as told, having a hard time holding herself up since her limbs felt like jelly. Colonello laid down next to her, his cock standing proudly and ready for more. She was tempted to reach for it but restrained herself. Her alphas had given her an order and she would follow it.

“Now, straddle Colonello’s waist,” Lal instructed, helping her cloud do just that. 

Colonello lifted his hands to hold Skull’s hips, sighing when he felt Lal’s hand on his cock guiding it into Skull’s damp cunt. Their cloud mewled happily as she sank down on it, finally full. Lal pushed on her shoulders until she leaned over Colonello, her hands resting to either side of his head. The blond man grinned at her impishly seeming to enjoy the way she blushed. He leaned up and nipped at her jaw line and neck, chuckling when Skull shuddered in response. She was confused on why he didn’t start moving in her, until she felt Lal prodding her anus again. She thought maybe she was adding another vibrator, however instead she felt something similar to a cock only a bit smaller. She felt Lal settle above her, the other’s more voluptuous breasts pushing into her back. 

“What did I tell you kora,” Colonello teased, his eyes clearly locked on Lal’s who was behind Skull. “Wonderfully tight right?”

“God yes,” Lal gasped in pleasure, shifting a bit causing Skull to release her own sound of enjoyment. 

The two then worked together so when one pushed in the other pushed out. Skull was surrounded by their smell and their bodies, nearly overwhelmed by the whole experience. They had left the nipple clamps on as well and every time Lal moved she pushed Skull’s chest into Colonello which pulled on the clamps sending zings of pleasure/pain through her. She had never felt so full before either!

Already she could feel her orgasm coming on. The two rains were both reaching their own end, their rhythm starting to fall out of sync. Her flames started to grow as did theirs, encircling the trio until finally all of them fell over the edge, the two rains each sinking their teeth into free spots on Skull’s shoulders, their knots forming and locking the cloud in place between them. 

The duel pleasure from both left Skull nearly numb, her vision starting to fade as she fell into the grip of pleasure.

XXxx

Colonello stared down at the cloud sandwiched between him and Lal in shock. That was not what he was expecting. Skull was a cloud, Skull was a man, Skull was the lackey. Yet once again he was thrown for a loop. Skull was a lot stronger and deadlier than a mere lackey had the right to be. Skull was most assuredly female, pleasantly so. Skull was not just a cloud but a sky as well. What the hell, kora!

A snort from Lal had him looking over to his blue-haired goddess.

“It just figures,” the other rain muttered amusedly. “Hibari was right to call her a fox. Hiding in plain sight and no one saw it. The ultimate trickster.”

“I figured you’d be more upset about the deception,” he admitted softly, not wanting to wake their newly claimed omega sky.

“Once upon a time I might have been,” she admitted, eyes looking fondly down at the purple haired girl snuggled between them. “But living in the Mafia world, with so much darkness and danger. I thought I understood true strength back then yet time and time again I’m being shown just how wrong I was. True strength is the ability to survive no matter what and keep your morals and beliefs. If that means hiding yourself from the wolves until you’re strong enough to fight them, well kudos for being able to fool the best and brightest. And to know that someone that smart, that clever is not only my omega, but my SKY, is humbling. I despaired ever finding a sky I could accept, especially after working with that idiot Iemitsu. So many skies in the mafia are just like that fool, arrogant and brave to the point of stupidity. They don’t value their elements like they should.”

“True, most see them as cannon fodder,” Colonello admitted, having observed several skies while he worked at Mafia Land. Even on vacation those skies often treated their guardians like servants. “I figured we would never find a sky strong enough, especially after Luce and Aria. Yuni maybe, but it still never seemed right…”

“Because while she was the Arcobaleno sky she never went through all the years we did, or the same betrayals,” Lal continued on for him. “Skull though, she KNOWS, she understands. More importantly…”

“She won’t demand us to change or force us to do things we would never want,” he finished for her.

“Exactly,” Lal agreed happily, one hand running through the tasseled locks of purple. “Too many skies thought to claim us because we’re strong, we’re the ultimate weapons. They don’t see us as people. Skull does, and she won’t ever try to chain us the way other skies would.”

Colonello hummed in agreement. As much as both were for following orders they had changed over the years. Even in the military they disliked listening to those they couldn’t respect. In the Mafia it was worse, because so many tried to assert their will onto them believing they would just fall in line. Thankfully as the strongest they were able to put an end to those manipulations. However, the Mafia fully believes skies were the ultimate boss, therefore they ruled their elements completely, something he could privately admit he did not want. A sky should be a home, not a prison or military camp. 

“Sky or not, if she keeps stealing things from Mafia Land, we’re gonna have words, kora,” he growled, showing Lal the label on one of the blankets they were currently bundled in.

The other rain snorted. “You’d miss the challenge.”

“I didn’t say she couldn’t attack,” he argued. “I said she couldn’t steal shit! Do you know how much paper work that causes?”


	10. chapter 10

Verde...

This time when Skull woke she was pleasantly sore. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of the exact places that were sore. Colonello and Lal had left nothing untouched! Both showed how very thorough they could be when motivated. 

These thoughts caused her to shift and squirm, the heat building once more, though thankfully not as strong as the other times. Really, when was all of this going to end? Sure the sex was nice… more than nice honestly. Still, she wanted to have more than a few minutes of coherent thoughts!

Suddenly she was aware of the multitude of wires attached to her with little nodes. A beeping sound caught her attention and she could see where a computer was set up clearly recording her vitals. She huffed in exasperation. 

Of course Verde would turn this into some kind of experiment. The man couldn’t do anything without turning it into some form of science. Gods the number of meals he had managed to convert into some experiment or other was beyond count. Thought truthfully she hadn’t minded as he never actually ruined the food, and it did make it more interesting. 

Still…

What exactly was he hoping to get from this? 

She slowly sat up noting the slight burn of various muscles. She would so need some serious rest when this was all over with. The nodes were hooked to her temples, some on her wrists and pulse points. Two were on her nipples, covering them perfectly. Another set were settled between her thighs, close to her inner joints. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she thought of him setting those on her skin. 

“Good you’re awake.”

She turned to see Verde standing with one of his many note pads, writing in it as usual. His ever present lab coat was missing as was his shirt. He only wore a pair of loose pants, easily removable. While not the most fit of their group, he clearly was no slouch as his form was well built and lean. 

“By now you’ve noticed the nodes attached to your body. These will help me read and record your reactions to stimuli, as well as the strength of your heat throughout,” he explained calmly. “No doubt it is much weaker than when it first began days ago, however I am sure I will still be able to capture sufficient data to assist us in your future heats.”

Oh gods, the way he looked at her when he said that had her body burning in seconds. The beeps on the computer changed drastically and she could feel the need building in her once more. Seriously, it should not have been as sexy as she found it.

“My, someone is eager,” he flashed her a smirk, his green eyes taking on that intense look he reserved for his projects. Skull remembered watching him work at times, fascinated with how he managed to focus his mind in such a single-minded manner. It was like the world around him disappeared. 

He carefully placed his notebook to the side and stepped into the pillow pit in a rather fluid movement. While not the most graceful of their group given his limited fighting ability, he still had a way of movement that seemed so assured. 

Slowly he kneeled down until he was hovering over her. The beeps continued to grow in frequency as he chest heaved for breath her heart beating wildly. He hadn’t even touched her yet, but she felt like every part of her his eyes skimmed was on fire. 

“Fascinating,” he mused, taking in every reaction. “I have not even touched you yet, however your body reacts so… wonderfully.”

The huskiness of his voice had her breath hitching. Never had she heard that tone from him. It was decidedly erotic. 

“So I do wonder what would happen when…” he trailed off, allowing one hand to raise, his fingers barely brushing her collar bone. 

Skull shuddered as the skin he touched practically tingled. Her groin seemed to twitch with renewed need, her temperature rising. 

“My, my. You’re estrogen levels have sky rocketed. Your adrenalin has spiked as well as your endorphins,” he remarked casually, continuing to let his fingers trace on random portions of her body. He circled one breast, taking time to pinch slightly at the nipples without dislodging the node. “Hmm. That certainly caused a reaction.”

Indeed it did. Not that she paid too much attention to what he said anymore. Instead she was working to lift her hips to get his closer hoping to alleviate the new pain in her groin. 

“Ah, definitely a rise in pheromones. Strong too, given the reaction they are causing my own levels,” he whispered, leaning down to nip at her neck and jaw line. His chest brushed against hers. She reached up to try and wrap her arms around him but he pulled back and pushed them to lay by her head. “Ah, ah. You need to keep those there for me. This session is a base line after all,” he informed her clinically. 

Skull groaned in disappointment but nodded her agreement. She could listen to her alphas. She was a good girl. 

“Hmm,” he hummed in approval when he released her hands and she did not move them. “There’s my good cloud. Now, let’s try the next test…”

Skull wanted to ask what that would be but she had no chance to. He slowly dragged his hands down her sides and called forth a tiny measure of his flames. The lightening tickled along her skin, pleasantly stinging her senses. Her body jolted with pleasure and her head fell back a moan escaping her lips. 

“Oh, that was a good reaction,” he praised, leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His hands rubbed down towards her hips then her thighs, allowing the lightening to flow over them again and along her skin. This had her bucking harder, the jolt somehow traveling to her mound and clit just the barest of hints but enough to have her crying for more. 

He pulled back and Skull cried out in denial not wanting him to move away, yet she did not move her hands as he had not given his permission. He flashed her a pleased smirk. He glanced to the screens. “Such pleasing results. You are doing very well for me my cloud. I think that deserves a reward.”

Skull couldn’t even formulate a question before he shifted down so his mouth dropped to her nether lips and he latched onto her his tongue licking long and slow up her labia to her clit. Only he focused a bit of his flames into his tongue, the electric sensation stimulating her sexual organs in such a way she nearly wept from the intensity. Her body shook with her sudden orgasm, her muscles constricting from the release. Yet he continued to work her through it, even pushing her into a second one, not quite as intense but just as mind blowing. 

He moved back allowing her a slight reprieve. She barely noticed him shifting to tap at the computer, too busy focusing on just breathing and trying to get some function back. Small jolts of pleasure raced up and down her body, her limbs still shaking slightly. 

Damn… just… damn. Who knew Verde had that in him? 

Yet, it did not take long for her heat to wave its head once more. She could feel the need building up, not as fast as it had in the beginning days, but still strong. She whimpered as the feeling of it, her eyes locking on the scientist in a silent plead. 

“Hmmm, your heat is indeed a strong one. No doubt due to having been repressed prior to this,” he mused thoughtfully. “We’ll have to test you again during your other heats to get an accurate understanding of your cycles.”

Skull threw him a pout. Who cared about her next heats? She was in heat now! She needed him to do something about that now!

From the way he chuckled she assumed she had said that out loud. Well who cared as long as he took care of her!

Verde grinned as he pulled her legs apart further, nestling his now naked body into her hips. When had he lost the pants? 

“Don’t worry my cloud, I will take care of you,” he assured. He held her hips steady as he pushed into her in one smooth thrust.

Skull let her head fall back in relief as he filled her. His girth was different from the others, but no less satisfying. When he just held himself still she tried to move her hips, but he put a hand on her belly to still her. He smirked when she frowned at him, before letting the lightening dance along his hands causing her belly to constrict. 

That had her nearly squealing from surprise and pleasure. Then he started moving slow and steady, thrusting in and out of her as he manipulated the lightening along her body, thus causing her inner muscles to fluctuate around him. 

This time the pleasure built up slowly, she could feel the orgasm on the cusp. Her own flames started to rise to meet his, the purple and green entangling between them both. Verde’s intense gaze locked with her own desperate one as his movements increased in speed. With his teeth locking onto her shoulder and one final burst of lightening her own flames released in full and both of them fell over the edge of orgasm. 

Neither cared that the computer was going nuts as they came down from their high, their breathes harsh. 

“Did… did you get what you needed,” she barely managed to ask through her pants.

“Probably,” he conceded. “However, every good scientist knows that one test is NEVER enough.”

Skull’s laugh was cut off as his lips captured hers once more.

Xxxx

Verde lounged against the pillows surrounding the edges of the pit, Skull’s head resting on his lap as she curled around him. He let one hand run through those tousled purple locks while he read through the first set of data. 

It was fascinating to say the least. Of course he expected the majority of the readings. He had read studies of such before and even had a few of his own from prior partners. None he ever bonded with, but enough to have a good idea of how omega physiology works. 

No, the truly surprising part was where his flames and her flames had merged. Never before had he seen harmony actually captured in data. He sure as hell never expected such to happen. But of course Skull had to continue to prove to be an anomaly. 

Throughout his entire acquaintance with the cloud he always had trouble understanding her. She claimed to be immortal, but that was impossible, and he had thought just arrogance. However, during one of their early missions she had indeed taken a hit that should have been fatal, only to heal in seconds. Flames, cloud flames especially, had NEVER worked like that, not in any studies or even rumors he had heard of before. Then there was the sheer adverseness of her behavior. Clouds were KNOWN to be solitary, possessive, territorial, moody, dangerous. Skull hated being alone, while somewhat possessive she was very giving, she never truly had a territory, though he supposed her airship could be considered her territory given how she protected it. While she could be moody, it was nowhere near the levels most clouds exhibited. In fact she was usually very cheerful and optimistic. As for dangerous… well in the beginning he would have never thought of her as dangerous. She had seemed so naïve, so foolish and just plain ignorant. Not to be confused with stupid. He never thought Skull stupid. He had seen her bike, had even gone to one of her shows out of curiosity though he never told anyone. The sheer mathematical calculations involved with her stunts were on levels most humans could not perform. Clearly she was bright. She just didn’t know as much about the world as the rest of them. 

Of course, now it was clear they too had been ignorant, something he despised. His arrogance in his own mind and talents had blinded him to the truth of one of those around him. One he now knew to be VERY dangerous in the right situations. 

He certainly had never even considered she might have another flame type, and definitely not a Sky. Yet it made a strange sort of sense. Her nurturing nature. Her need to be around others, yet at the same time remain free, to the point she refused to hold others down like many Skies did. 

Verde had honestly given up on ever finding a sky. He cared too much about his work to give in to any of those pampered skies who demanded so much time from their elements. Demanded them to give up their own hobbies and dreams to fulfill the sky’s wants. Few and far between were like Tsunayoshi, who cared more about their elements than themselves. 

He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t desire a sky, he did and always would. It was an instinct all elements had, unless they had become discordant. However, his love and desire for science always overruled that instinct allowing him to push away those skies that might have been worthy of his time. 

Now though he had a sky, one he was sure would never demand he give up his research or ambitions. No, she’d likely only demand he take time to sleep and eat properly, which would not be a huge change. Many were the times she had stopped by to pester him about his health. Sometimes she even managed to get him to bow to her whims, usually by talking about some new invention or science fact, always with the wrong information, forcing him to pull his mind away from his current project to educate her on the proper data, because he refused to work with ignorant people! From there she would managed to get him to eat in between his rants/lessons on whatever subject she had asked about. It had sadly taken five of these little incidents for him to realize what she had been doing. 

He had banned her from his lab then, but Keiman, the traitor, let her in every time! He was pretty sure Skull had bribed his familiar, though he wasn’t sure how. Keiman was picky and definitely not the most tolerating of their flame animals. 

Well, at least his sky was interesting. He would so hate having a dull sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Viper...

This time Skull came too much slower than before. No sign of heat remained, only extreme exhaustion. Her muscles were sore in ways she had never thought possible. Hell even her hair hurt! Not in a bad way necessarily, but she doubted she’d be moving any time soon.

However, she was clean, in a soft pair of pajamas and wrapped in her softest blankets. It was surprising how Verde could take care of her needs when he so often ignored his own. At least he didn’t try anything funny with the food. She was too tired to try and make something herself. 

But she was SO tired. Slowly she started processing more of her surroundings. Someone was next to her, though she didn’t smell any alpha pheromones, which was great because she doubted she could go another round. Vaguely she heard music and dialogue. So whoever was there was watching a movie. Then she smelled a whiff of strawberry.

Viper. Had to be. Only the mist enjoyed strawberries that much. 

Shifting slightly she managed to get her eyes open just a bit, enough to make out the blurry form covered in their cloak and a glass of, most likely, strawberry milk. 

One hand drifted up to rub the grit from her eyes, somewhat aiding her in waking up further. 

“How long was I out,” she asked, her voice scratchy and rough. How many times had she screamed over the last few days? Regardless she wasn’t going to do too much speaking for a while. 

“It’s been a day since Verde finished with you,” Viper informed her curtly, surprisingly not demanding payment. Her suspicion must have shown because the mist chuckled. “I’m not charging you because the others have already paid me to look after you and keep you informed. But don’t think because you’re my sky I won’t charge you.”

“Mmhh,” she hummed. “I was worried for a sec…” She froze when the last words registered with her. She squinted at the mist in disbelief. “Sky? I’m not a sky. I’m a cloud…”

Viper snorted. “Seems your cloud flames were hiding very strong sky flames deep down. Likely for the same reason your body refused to present until you were safe,” they explained calmly. “I doubt the Clans were any kinder to skies than omegas.”

Skull snapped her eyes shut and shuddered in a mix of fear and revulsion as memories flashed through her. No, the Clans were much worse to skies, especially omega skies. It was a good thing she had been officially disowned from the Clans and left for dead. It would make it impossible for them to ever try and take her back. Not that they wouldn’t try. The Clans were greedy bastards, and as she had Clan blood they could make an argument. However, now that she was claimed by her alphas, who were also her elements, they would have a much harder time of it. 

Before, when she was just a lonely cloud, Checkerface and even Luce had eluded to the Clans and how happy they would be to discover ‘he’ was actually a cloud. Even had she been a void, having flames would make it easier for the Clans to overlook that flaw, at least enough to use her for their purposes. She had HATED both Checkerface and Luce for daring to blackmail her in such a fashion, though Luce didn’t seem to fully comprehend what she was threatening. Checkerface certainly had, the bastard. May he rot in hell!

It would be even worse if they learned she was actually an omega and a sky. God, why was she a sky? Is that why she couldn’t stand to be around other skies, a few select people excluded. Luce had always made her skin crawl for some reason. She’d thought it was because of her subtle threats, but maybe it was her own sky reacting to hers? The same happened with Aria, though she appeared far nicer than her mother. Yuni didn’t cause too many issues, however others certainly had. The original sky of the Carcassa had all of her instincts crying out and demanding he be eliminated. Despite what the other Arcobaleno thought she did follow her instincts. 

Slowly she focused inward, trying to feel her flames. As usual her cloud flames popped up to greet her like an old friend. Well sort of. They actually reminded her of a cat. Her cloud flames may like her, but they did what they wanted when they wanted and were often indifferent to her requests unless absolutely necessary. Normally she’d just return to the outside world after the brief interlude with her flames, but now she dug deeper. Sure enough, her cloud flames were indeed protecting her sky flames. The deep orange was more like a puppy, eager to please and shower her with love. She felt tears gather as she was surrounded by the warmth, even as she also felt the exasperated annoyance of her cloud flames. As she basked in her sky flames she also felt the connection to the others, twined around her sky but not tightly. Her flames would never hold anyone too tightly, because just like her they understood the importance of freedom. So they held a strong connection but not a controlling one. 

Giving one last pat to her sky flames and nodding to her cloud flames she opened her eyes to see Viper’s full attention on her. Her friend’s face was neutral and even with the connection she couldn’t really tell how they felt, nor would she dare try to use the connection to do so. That seemed like too much of an invasion. 

“Are you and the others mad at me,” she asked instead, curious and slightly worried about the response. 

She couldn’t see it but she was pretty sure Viper rolled their eyes. “In some ways yes, but mostly no,” the mist finally informed her. “You have always managed to surprise us, which is annoying. However, this surprise was… good. If we are to be tied to a sky, you are a good one to be tied to. You will not try to control us.”

“Never,” Skull promised solemnly. “But… does this mean I will be controlled instead?”

Viper huffed, one hand moving to ruffle Skull’s hair. “No. We may be more protective of you, but we understand the value of freedom as well. We just want you to be happy. However, you WILL be checking in more often and we WILL have full access to ALL of your safehouses and the airship.”

Skull nodded in understanding, relaxing a bit after the mist’s declaration. “So where are the others?”

“They have gone to Carcassa to inform them you will not be obliged to work for them any further,” the mist stated curtly. 

Skull tensed once more as she realized what the others would find. Oh… Reborn and Lal were so gonna yell at her! Oh god! Colonello was gonna lose it!

“Uhm…” She shrunk down a bit as Viper turned towards her again, this time clear agitation coming from the mist at their sky’s sheepish tone. “I don’t exactly work FOR the Carcassa…”

Viper just stared at her, the feeling intense despite not seeing their eyes. 

“Explain.”

“Uhm… I sort of… took over the Carcassa,” she managed to choke out, despite the menace emitting from the mist. “They all work for me now…”

“You head the Carcassa famiglia,” the mist hissed. “A famiglia that works in drug running, weapons selling and HUMAN trafficking!”

“When… when you say it like that it’s bad,” Skull squeaked as the mist hovered angrily above her. “But… it’s not the same as it was. The uhm drugs? Well, its pharmaceuticals, for areas that can’t get the right drugs for people because of corrupt governments and such. We do sell some minor illegal drugs, like marijuana, or other natural organic drugs that are not really all that dangerous and often have medicinal purposes,” she explained hurriedly. “The weapons have actually been changed. We’re more in acquisitions than distribution. Usually from places trying to get rid of ordinance left by warlords or other undesirables to clean up their homes. The human trafficking… well that’s actually more like an underground railroad than buying and selling. We sell ‘tickets’ or ‘passes’ for people. Some need to leave certain places, others need to get into them, we help with that. Sometimes for money, sometimes just for information. We also work to stop human traffickers and get those being sold into slavery to safety. We’re just using the frame work the original regime of the Carcassa had in place to help us…”

Viper exuded a sense of shock. “Why… why have you not come out and told the other famiglias?”

“Because most of the members are those who have been thrown away by the other famiglias, the misfits if you will. They had no place else to go because their own blood thought them weak or useless,” Skull admitted tiredly. “I wanted to protect them. If they were suddenly useful again their famiglias would demand them back, even cause more issues when they inevitably refused. Many of the mafia famiglias are stupid to believe that those they continually hurt won’t fight back when they are given a chance. They are also so arrogant that they look down on us, so much so they ignore us. And when you ignore something…”

“They have given you the ability to out maneuver them from the shadows,” Viper concluded, flopping back down into the pillows. “A brilliant manipulation of the system in place, and it’s their own fault for not realizing it or seeing the truth…” The mist sat in thought for a long moment. “I am impressed.”

Skull shrugged. “I just took over, most of the work was done by my people,” she stated. “They really are great! My minions are very talented! We have R and D, ruled over by Q and his workers. He’s really smart, I think Verde would love them all. Then there’s the espionage unit, that’s where the Double Os are, you know like the Bond movies! They are really good too, and so fun to teach acting to! Some of them helped me with the infiltration jobs you requested. Then there is the Alphabet Soup, they handle most of the drugs, the minions there going by letters and whatnot. The railroad is handled by my Numbers team, usually because they can calculate the best routes, the odds for getting people in and out and what not. They are amazing! And every year we have a competition between the different departments on the best plans to infiltrate Mafia Land. The winning plan gets implemented!”

Xxxx

Viper listened as Skull expounded on the virtues and greatness of her famiglia, and it was truly hers. From the sound of it Skull had found and recruited all those thought too weak by their own famiglias, either due to their flames, their second gender or their beliefs. She took them and gave them the opportunity to foster and forge their true abilities and skills into something they could be proud of as well as basically send a screw you to all those who doubted them.

Once one was in the Mafia whether born to it or not, one did not get out. Especially if they had even the smallest of flames. Usually those members were used as cannon fodder or just pushed aside to the dregs. Skull had instead taken those ‘rejects’ and given them a true home, one they would protect to their dying day, because she gave them what they all truly wanted, acceptance. 

However, if these men and women were so protective and loyal to Skull, why had they not fought for her in the Rainbow battle? Why had she had to rely on Simone? 

It hit the Mist hard. They had not fought because Skull had likely ordered them not to. Skull had them working in the shadows. If they came out, even to protect their beloved boss, then they would tell the world the truth. They would open themselves up to the eyes of the Mafia, many of whom would be pissed their discarded members found a better place, a more profitable place. 

While Skull didn’t always act like a typical cloud there was one aspect she owned to the fullest. Once she considered someone hers, she was as possessive as a dragon guarding a horde. 

“Mou,” Viper huffed out, pulling the surprised cloud into a hug. “You are too soft in some ways. But we will help you and the famiglia, because you are ours and they are yours. We will make it even better and your people will be as safe as they can be in this world.”

Skull stared at them in disbelief before throwing them a water grin. “Thank you Viper.”

“Don’t think I’m doing it for free,” the mist warned. “I fully expect a good salary!”

Skull chuckled. “Only the best for mine!”

Viper allowed her cloudy sky to continue to snuggle into her as they settled in to watch the movie. They made a mental note to check the Carcassa surveillance tapes when they finally got there. The reactions of the others was bound to be amusing.


	12. Chapter 12

Turning in Skull's Two Weeks... Doesn't Work for Dons...

The five Arcobaleno stood proud inside the foyer of the Carcassa base, circled in such a way that none were vulnerable to the hundreds of minions surrounding them. The moment they had stored the facility the Carcassa had swarmed them like ants. It was actually rather impressive how fast the famiglia reacted. They all knew several of the higher ranked famiglias that couldn’t react in twice the time. They were clearly stationed strategically as well. 

The close fighters were surrounding the Arcobaleno, the long distance fighters took the higher ground. Interestingly, the flame types were all mixed. Normally it would be lightening or storms at the forefront and the others further back. Instead the ones closest were clearly hand to hand combat experts, regardless of flame types. The soldiers in Lal and Colonello silently approved of their tactics as it showed forethought in not just relying on flames like most mafioso did. 

Reborn stood in the front, gun out and a wicked smile on his face. Even he had thought there was no challenge with this group, yet his instincts actually flared in warning. Perhaps this would be more entertaining than he assumed. 

“We’re here to see your boss,” he called out smugly, daring them to make a move. “Now.”

Silence prevailed for a long moment before someone clapped and the subordinates stood down, but did not let their guards down. Curious. 

A tall man in a designer suit, with classic Italian features, grey eyes and dark stylish hair appeared on the main staircase.

“Apologies for the welcome, however had you called ahead to make an appointment, such would not have occurred,” he stated smoothly. “Granted, given your reputations, it might have.”

“We are not ones for scheduling,” Reborn retorted dryly. “However, we need to have words with you Don…”

“I am called M,” the man replied calmly. “If you are agreeable we could move this to my office?” 

“That seems reasonable,” Reborn agreed for them, sliding his gun back into his holster. Idly he wondered where Leon was, his chameleon having disappeared sometime before he claimed Skull. In fact, all of their animal partners seem to be mysteriously missing. 

“Everyone, please return to your prior activities,” M called out to the others, the minions easily complying, though several still sent the group suspicious glances. Smart minions. “Please follow me.”

M led them to a simple yet elegant office. His desk was littered with paper work, coffee cups and memos. Clearly this man knew how to work, for though it looked chaotic it was clearly organized chaos. Four of his men had surrounded them as they moved. Two with their boss and two behind, clearly taking their jobs seriously. They moved in a way that told the Arcobaleno they were highly trained in combat and had no compunctions about killing. Reborn found himself actually liking them, especially as they did not bother flaring any flames or trying to attempt to intimidate them. So many mafioso tried their luck against the group, too young or arrogant to miss the opportunity to start something with one of them. Not these guards, no, they watched with wary respect and learned caution. 

How refreshing. 

There were several chairs and a sofa available. M didn’t bother to sit behind his desk as many Dons did in a show of perceived superiority. Instead he joined them and offered them refreshments. Which had surprisingly arrived in a very timely fashion, each order perfect. 

“So what is it the great Arcobaleno wish to discuss with us,” he asked after everyone had a chance to accept their drinks. 

“We are here to inform you that Skull will no longer be subject to his contract with your famiglia,” Fon took the led this time, allowing Reborn to enjoy the impeccable expresso he now had. They had all agreed to keep up the farce of Skull being male. 

“Oh,” M hummed thoughtfully. “And why is that?”

“Because we said so, Kora,” Colonello barked in irritation. Not that any could blame him. This famiglia had caused him several headaches over the years with their attacks on Mafia Land.

“I am afraid I will need more than that,” M drawled lazily, yet his eyes were hard. “Your group has long proven to think nothing of Skull, so why care now?”

“We have claimed Skull as our omega,” Lal stated, eyes flashing angrily at the reminder of their past treatment of their cloudy sky. 

The guards and M all tensed, the atmosphere darkening as they released killer intent. Oh it was very potent indeed. Reborn really was liking this meeting. Not even the Vongola had proven so interesting. 

“Did you force her,” M demanded coldly, his voice barely a hiss and full of promised harm should their answer be insufficient. The guards all shifted, loosening their stances and freeing their arms. The barest hint of flames danced in the room, strong yet controlled. 

Interesting that they knew Skull was a female. 

“We earned the right to claim her through combat,” Fon informed him serenely. “She has allowed us to claim her. She is recovering with our associate, which is why we have come now. We have decided that our omega will not be forced to fulfill a contract with your famiglia.”

The men had relaxed slightly at the former information, however the latter statement had them… amused? That was a strange reaction. Reborn eyed M suspiciously. 

“I am afraid that is not possible,” M informed them smugly. Reborn narrowed his eyes. Well, it looked like this Don was not as intelligent as he had assumed. 

“I don’t think we heard you right, kora,” Colonello growled. “Skull is our omega, which supersedes and contract to any famiglia. It is the law.”

“I am well aware of that,” M countered with a deadly grin at the fuming rain. “Still, I cannot release her from said contract.”

Before any of them could demand more Verde spoke up. “There is no contract is there.” The scientist stared at the man before them thoughtfully, his brain clearly putting the pieces together the rest had not. “In fact… you are not the Don of this famiglia. Skull is.”

M allowed a Gaelic shrug as he settled back into his chair. “Indeed Skull-sama took over this famiglia from the former regime within the first year of her ‘employment’.”

“No! She wouldn’t have kept up with the despicable practices this famiglia has condoned for decades,” Lal denied vehemently. 

“You are right she did not,” M calmly agreed. 

The Arcobaleno frowned in thought. What were they missing? It was known the Carcassa had continued the more abominable criminal activities, like selling drugs, weapons dealing and human trafficking. 

Reborn eyed the man before them. “The drugs?”

“Moved into pharmaceuticals. Usually to places that can’t afford the costs or their governments ban them for one reason or another,” M explained. 

“The weapons,” Lal challenged.

“Mostly changed to acquisitions. We get hired to clean out places where warlords or others have left ordinance and the normal governments or the people cannot get them out safely. Sometimes we do sell to smaller famiglias with good reputations, or even back to certain governments. Those transactions are all thoroughly vetted and approved by Skull-sama.”

“The human trafficking,” Fon demanded, his flames stirring under his skin. If there was one thing their storm truly hated it was slavery. 

M gave him an understanding and sympathetic smile. “We have changed that to an underground rail road. We work to move people in and out of countries for their needs. There is no selling of humans to others. In fact, we have managed to infiltrate and destroy several other human trafficking rings. We then work to get those who were prisoners either back to their original families, or if said families sold them, to set them up with a new life and identity. Mostly with our more legitimate businesses, which helps to give them stability and us a steady cash flow of clean money.”

“Why not advertise such,” Verde asked, actually stumped. “The mafia has looked down on the Carcassa for years, why not show them you have changed? Your famiglia could have ascended to the higher ranks.”

This time M snorted derisively and a few of the guards did as well. “Because we are the ‘rejects’ from those famiglias. We are the ones who were too weak, had the wrong flames, the wrong gender, or were just not good enough,” he spat. “The famiglias today have grown arrogant and forget their true purposes. The old men and women push expectations and their beliefs on the young when they should be allowing the new generation to make their own choices and to make their famiglias better instead of perpetuating the cycle. Skull-sama saw that. She knew none of us could escape the mafia, once in you’re in for life. So she gave us a famiglia to be proud of, to make our own and to stick it to those who looked at us and saw less. Skull-sama saw our potential. She didn’t box us into a stereotype simply because everyone has always done so. She let us cultivate our strengths and shore up our weaknesses with support and love.” He and the guards all smiled, clearly fond of their cloudy sky. “Besides, it’s fun working from the shadows. None of the other famiglias suspect us in ruining their businesses when we so ‘clearly’ do worse thing than them.”

The five Arcobaleno were shocked. Mainly because M was right. No one would ever suspect Carcassa as anything other than a lesser famiglia with less than respectable practices. Hell, they even attacked Mafia Land every year because they were not allowed there. All of the famiglias ‘knew’ they were desperate for recognition. 

Now though… they could see it was all an act. 

Skull always boasted about being the greatest showman…

“Then why do you always attack Mafia Land,” Colonello shouted in rage.

“It keeps up the ruse. Plus it’s a great training activity,” M admitted jovially. “Each department has to come up with a cohesive plan, which trains strategy. The plans get voted on and revised, which helps hone team work, and then we implement always allowing the group who made the plans to spearhead the operation, which develops leadership. It’s also a great bonding exercise for the famiglia.”

The rain flopped back into his seat, flabbergasted. The others were also stunned yet more accepting. In fact, the more they thought about it, the more humorous it got. 

“The fact it kept Skull from getting bored also played a part in it I am sure,” Fon added, hiding a smile behind his sleeve.

“Skull-sama does enjoy a good game,” M conceded. “Would you like to see the trophy room?”

"..."

The whole facility nearly shook with the force of Colonello’s raged scream.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Carcassa Mansion

If one walked into the room they would first hit a wall of humid air, normally found in tropical climates and terrariums. The room was filled with exotic plants and trails leading throughout. In the center of the room were two large aquatic features. One was distinctly pond like with a small waterfall and fresh water lifeforms. The other was surrounded by beach sand and rocks, dipping deep into the floor, saltwater filling it to the brim.

It was here one could find the missing familiars of the Arcobaleno.

Falco had taken residence in one of the trees, enjoying the meat of the young rabbit the attendants had released for him to hunt earlier. Though not as challenging as a normal hunt, he appreciated the tenderness one could find in a domesticated rabbit. 

In the pond, Fantasma floated on top of a lily pad, enjoying the warm air and the plethora of insects circling the area. Really, Oodako’s cloud knew how to make a natural habitat. Clearly Leon agreed from his perch in the nearby flowery bushes, his tongue lazily flicking out to snatch a large dragonfly.

While in the saltwater Kamen and Oodako floated in contentment, the sandy bottom littered with the leftovers of their own lunch, oysters and fish respectively. A bright UV lamp provided a wonderful rendition of the actual sun. 

Lichi lounged in a patch of fruit trees, similar to those found in his native land. A special fan produced just the right amount of breeze to keep him comfortable.

All of the familiars were greatly pleased their people had finally come to their senses and claimed Oodako’s cloud. They could certainly get used to this type of treatment.


End file.
